


Butt Dial

by whenyoudontgiveafck



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Because they absolutely can do that, Because why the hell not!, Blow Jobs, Butt Dial, Butt Plugs, Creampie, Daddy Kink, Dildos, F/F, GP! Kara, GP! Kara Danvers, Hand Jobs, It turns into a whole wild smut adventure, Kara Danvers Has a Penis, Kara accidentally butt dials Lena whilst masturbating and Lena doesn't hang up, Masturbation, Minor Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen, Sam is a legend, Semi-Public Sex, Sex in the office, Sexting, Squirting, Switch Kara Danvers, Switch Lena Luthor, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, alex is a cock block and she doesn't even know it, because they are insatiable, cleanse my soul, minor Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen/Samantha "Sam" Arias, people find out!, the wonders of technology, their sex drive is insatiable, theres snapchat too, this got out of hand, was meant to be a one shot but turned into a two shot with an epilogue
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:13:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 23,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25712632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whenyoudontgiveafck/pseuds/whenyoudontgiveafck
Summary: Kara butt dials Lena whilst masturbating and of course Lena doesn't hang up! A smutty adventure ensues!
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 35
Kudos: 817





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I've not posted anything since last year and it's certainly been an insane ride through life for everyone since then. But! I was still writing throughout and this idea has progressed the furthest. I originally planned to write a short one shot but of course these two just write themselves so now its a two shot and an epilogue! The second part will follow soon and then an epilogue hopefully not long after. A gentle reminder that Kara Danvers does have a penis in this so if that's not for you it's probably best that you stop reading now! For those who are down with that please enjoy this filth.
> 
> Love, Health and Happiness to all.

Lena was sat at her desk, she’d already sent her secretary home for the night and she was pretty sure it was only her and the security guards left in the building. She had a headache building behind her eyes and she knew she should go home but she wanted to get this paperwork done before tomorrow. Lena’s phone began to vibrate and she glanced over to see her best friend’s face lighting up her screen. She smiled at the ridiculous photo Kara had chosen of herself grinning like an idiot cuddling a big bear Lena had won for her at a fair. Lena put her pen down, a little break couldn’t hurt, and picked up her phone. 

“Hey!” 

Kara didn’t reply. Lena looked at her phone again checking the call was still on, it was. 

“Kara? Are you okay?” Still no answer. 

Lena was starting to get worried, this wasn’t like Kara at all. Just as Lena was about to speak again she heard a grunt. Lena’s heart began to beat faster, was Kara in trouble? Lena then heard another noise, this time it sounded more like a moan. Lena frowned in confusion. 

“Mmmm oh fuck yes” Kara moaned. Lena felt her face flush in an instant and her stomach flipped. Her brain had been fried and she wasn’t sure if it was the moan or this being the first time she had ever heard Kara swear or the implications of hearing her best friend, who she may or may not have a massive crush on, in some kind of sexual situation. It was probably a combination of all three. 

Lena knew she should hang up. She knew any other best friend would end the call and never mention it ever again until months or years later. Lena couldn’t explain why but she did not hang up. 

Lena’s mind began to conjure up an image of a Kara lay back on her bed, golden locks splayed across the pillows. Hard nipples clearly visible through her thin t-shirt which is pulled up to reveal her chiselled abs. Lower down past a delicious snail trail that leads to a neatly trimmed mound of pubic hair. 

Lena could hear Kara panting on the other end of the phone. If she strained her ears she could just make out a squelching sound and the occasional slap of skin on skin. Fire tore through her body, racing along her skin and through her veins until it all came together between her legs with a throb. Lena pressed her thighs together in an attempt to relieve the pressure building. 

Lena had never seen Kara’s penis but she’d been intrigued since the first time she became aware of its existence. It was the first time Lena had gone round to Kara’s for a movie night. Kara had been wearing loose pyjama pants and Lena had been trying not to stare at her new friend but Kara just captivated her with every laugh and smile. Her words softened Lena and her casual touches melted her into a puddle. Kara had shifted her hips and that’s when Lena had seen a slight outline and her mouth had gone dry, all the moisture seemingly heading straight out her vagina and onto her underwear. 

Lena often found herself looking for the elusive outline, she had tried hard not to but she had been in lust with Kara since the day they met and her body refused to listen. She had tried to drop hints to Kara that she was interested in pursuing a sexual relationship at the beginning but Kara had never shown any interest so Lena had settled for just friends. 

Lena’s imagination created images of Kara pumping her hand up and down a decent sized shaft, her balls slapping against her body. 

Another moan assaulted Lena’s senses causing her pussy to throb. Lena couldn’t help but reach down between her legs and press her hand on her clit. A wave of pleasure pulsed through her body. She knew she shouldn’t masturbate in the office but the pleasure building needed to be released. 

Lena carefully placed her phone on her desk and turned the speakerphone on. Kara’s moans and whimpers filled the office. Lena pulled her skirt up and whipped off her now soaked underwear. She had to snap her mouth shut the second she made contact with her sopping wet pussy to stop a moan escaping. If she hadn’t been overwhelmingly horny Lena would’ve probably thought it was wrong to masturbate to your best friend masturbating, especially when they don’t know you’re listening but Lena was too turned on to care. 

Kara’s moans were getting more and more urgent and the slapping sound was louder. Kara was going hard at it and if Lena wanted to cum at the same time she better get a move on. She dipped her fingers into her own slick and dragged it up to her clit and began circling around the already swollen bud. She was closer to release than she expected, Kara was just so damn hot. She rubbed her clit faster and spread her legs. Lena reached down with her other hand and pressed two fingers into her pussy. Her mind couldn’t help but imagine Kara’s dick urgently pressing into her and stretching her open. 

“Oh fuck yes! Take my cock!” Lena’s walls clamped down around her fingers, her brain unable to comprehend the words coming through the speaker. **Give it to me then Kara.** Lena would love to have Kara’s cock buried to the hilt right now. 

Lena was close to release and so was Kara. “I’m gonna cum! Oh shit I’m gonna! Oh fuck!” 

Lena’s legs spread wider, she imagined Kara between, crying out about her impending release. 

“Oh fuck take my cum, gonna fill you up!” 

Lena was so close. She wanted to take Kara’s cum. 

“Oh fuck Lena!” 

Lena crashed into her orgasm, walls spasming around her fingers. Kara was groaning and whimpering having released her load. 

It’s only as Lena came down from her post-orgasm high that she realised Kara had said her name. Lena sat bolt upright and quickly ended the call. Kara had been thinking of Lena whilst she got herself off. Not only that she had been thinking of fucking Lena and cumming inside her. Lena was immediately horny again, she groaned, “I need to go home and sort this out.”

\---

It had been several days since Kara had butt dialled Lena whilst masturbating and Lena’s nights had been filled with vibrators and dildos. Every time she thought about Kara saying her name she got horny. 

Lena had been trying to get off for a while but was so far not getting anywhere close to release, this would be her third orgasm of the day to be fair. It was expected that this one would take a little longer but she was getting impatient. 

Lena spotted her phone on the side of her bed and an idea came to mind. She knew Kara should be alone tonight so maybe she would repay Kara the favour and hopefully get herself off too. Before she could think too much about crossing lines she grabbed her phone and called Kara, she put her phone on speaker and placed it down on the bed. 

“Hey Lena!” Lena’s pussy twitched the second she head Kara’s voice. She rubbed her clit and moaned. 

“Lena?” Kara’s voice wobbled and she was speaking quieter. 

“Mmmmm fuck.” Lena imagined Kara instinctively cupping herself and rubbing her dick through her pants. She dipped her fingers inside her vagina making sure it squelched loudly. 

Lena’s pussy throbbed as she heard rustling coming from the phone. It sounded a lot like Kara had just pulled her pants down. Lena’s fingers were no longer enough now that she had Kara’s dick on her mind again, she needed to feel full like she would if Kara was fucking her. She reached over for the dildo she had been using earlier and the lube and squeezed out a large amount. She spread the lube over the dildo, trying to create as much noise as possible. Once it was fully lubed she lined it up with her entrance and pressed forward. Lena felt the stretch immediately, “Oh fuck you’re so big!”

She heard a quiet groan from her phone and moaned in response. Lena slowly began to work the dildo in and out of her pussy, she hoped Kara could hear how wet she was. It wasn’t long before Lena had the whole length buried in her cunt. “Shit you’re balls deep baby.” Lena wondered if this is how it would feel to have Kara buried inside her, what if Kara was bigger? Lena moaned at the thought of Kara splitting her open. 

Lena heard the crack of a bottle lid and a squirting sound. **That’s right Kara, get that dick nice and wet.** Lena started to fuck herself with the dildo, imagining it was Kara sliding her dick in and out. “Fuck that pussy Kara, fuck me harder.” Lena thought she heard Kara gasp but it could’ve quite as easily been herself or her imagination. 

Lena fucked her pussy hard, moaning and crying out each time she filled herself to the brim. She imagined Kara’s balls slapping against her ass as she pummelled into her. Lena’s hand found her clit and with a few swipes she found herself on the edge of an orgasm. “Kara I’m gonna cum, shit I’m gonna cum on your dick baby.” And then she was gone, crashing into the abyss. She heard a whispered “Lena” and then the call cut out. 

\---

They hadn’t spoken about it. Not one word. It had been 2 weeks since Lena’s fake butt dial but every time they had seen each other there was always something going on or other people around. 

Lena felt brave. It likely had something to do with the liquid courage she had consumed earlier. She needed to choose a dress to wear to tonight’s gala, she needed a second opinion. So she FaceTimed Kara. 

Yes she was naked. And yes she was planning on teasing Kara. She was going to show her bare shoulders and maybe slip in some cleavage and leave the rest up to Kara’s imagination. 

Lena was nervous as the call connected but then Kara’s face filled the screen and she forgot all about her nerves and her plan. Kara’s smile was infectious and Lena quickly found herself smiling back. 

“Hey Lena! To what do I owe the pleasure this Saturday afternoon?” 

“I’ve got that gala tonight and I need your help picking a dress to wear.”

Kara squealed. “Oooo exciting! Of course I’ll help!”

“That’s great! I’ll show you the options.” Lena walked towards her walk-in wardrobe. She decided to open both doors which required both hands. Lena forgot that she was naked. Lena’s camera was still on her face, as she lowered her arm to open the doors Kara’s eyes went wide, but Lena didn’t see that. Kara saw an expanse of pale skin and boobs, boobs, boobs, a lot of boobs. She saw Lena’s nipples, hard in the cool air of the apartment. And then Lena was lifting her arm again and the camera was back on her face. 

Lena was initially confused as to why Kara was red in the face and gaping but then it dawned on her, she was naked and she’d just lowered the camera. **Oh god I just flashed her.** Lena gulped and then quickly moved on. 

“Right so I’ve got 2 choices, a black dress and a blue dress.” Lena flipped the camera round and showed Kara the black dress first. 

Kara cleared her throat. “Very nice, very nice! Let’s see the other one.” 

Lena panned over to the blue dress. “Also lovely! Hmmm difficult choice! You do look particularly good in black dresses though.” 

“The black one it is then!” Lena flipped the camera back to her face. “Thank you!”

Kara, who’s face was still somewhat pink, grinned at her, “No problem! Send me a photo later before you head out?” 

“Of course! Bye Kara.” 

“Bye Lena.”

Lena ended the call. Lena looked back at the black dress Kara had chosen. There was certainly going to be a lot of Lena’s cleavage on show. **She definitely chose that dress just to see more of my boobs.**

As promised Lena sent a photo of her in the dress. 

_Lena: Here’s that photo you asked for..._

Kara responded with the mind blown and fire emojis. 

_Kara: You look amazing!_

Lena blushed. 

_Lena: You made a good choice, thank you again!_

_Kara: You’re most welcome! Enjoy your night!_

\---

They still hadn’t talked about it. It was three days after Lena had flashed Kara and Lena was sat in her office late at night again. 

_Kara: I know you’re working but I need your opinion on something_

It was a couple of minutes before Lena looked at her phone. It was a strange text from Kara, it lacked her usual excessive exclamation marks and emojis. 

_Lena: A distraction from this endless mountain of paperwork is always welcome._

Lena saw Kara had read the message but the three dots never appeared to indicate she was typing so Lena closed her phone and carried on with her mountain of paperwork. She should’ve known when Kara’s next message came via snapchat that she was in for quite the surprise. 

The first snap was black and just said _Which of these looks best?_ The following three snaps were not blank. 

The first made Lena’s face flush. It was Kara in a pair of Calvin Klein boxers. They had a cute blue and white checkered pattern and that was where the cuteness stopped. Kara’s toned and tanned stomach was in view and the knowledge that Kara’s dick was under the loose fitting fabric had her mind racing. 

The second snap made her heart skip several beats. Kara was wearing Calvin Kleins again but this time they were boxer briefs that left little to the imagination. They were white with red elastic and they clung to Kara’s legs. Her package was clearly visible. Lena gulped. **She’s bigger than I thought she would be.** Lena stared and stared at Kara’s bulge. **Thank god she’s not put a timer on these.** Lena’s pussy throbbed as she imagined pulling down Kara’s underwear and releasing her cock. 

The final picture blew Lena’s mind. It was Kara in Calvins again but this time it was a jock strap. “Fuck me!” There was acres of tanned skin on view and the pouch was packed tight. Lena’s mouth was hanging open and her skin felt like it was on fire. Lena suddenly realised that a jock strap meant Kara’s ass would be bare. **I would love to see that.** Lena found herself replying to the last snap with _Can I see the back of number 3?_ She automatically clicked send and it was gone. **Shit what have I done?** Lena wasn’t left to panic for long as a reply from Kara came back almost immediately. Lena nervously opened it to reveal Kara’s perfect ass. Lena forgot how to breathe and thanked her overconfident horny self for having the nerve to ask. Kara was beautiful and sexy as hell and Lena wanted to get fucked by her. Totally normal things to think about your best friend right? Lena groaned and dropped her head to the desk. 

Lena stayed there for a few minutes until she heard her phone buzz again. 

_Kara: So?_

Lena had forgotten she’d even been asked a question, too caught up in how good Kara looked. She hastily replied. 

_Lena: Number 3 by a mile_

_Kara: Thanks Lena!_

Lena went home that night and had some quality time with her vibrator. 

\---

The next day Lena was aching when she got home from work so she decided to run a bath to soothe her muscles. She wasn’t planning on sending photos to Kara but when she saw the bubbles she couldn’t quite help herself. 

Once she was settled in the bath she made sure she was completely covered in bubbles before sending a snapchat to Kara. She captioned it with _Nothing like a good bath after a hard day_ and sent it. 

It wasn’t long before Kara replied saying _Surely that’s way too many bubbles???_. Lena laughed to herself, slightly unbelieving of Kara’s brashness. Lena moved some of the bubbles away so they were just strategically covering her boobs and nether regions. She took another picture _Is this any better?_

They were openly flirting and Lena couldn’t quite believe it. Her best friend who she thought had no interest in her whatsoever was basically asking for nudes and Lena was very turned on. The reply came quickly _Much better but still too many_. 

Lena removed all the bubbles from her boobs apart from a small amount directly covering her nipples. Lena took another photo _How about now?_

The reply took a little longer to come this time and this time it was accompanied with an image of its own. In the picture Kara was sat down and her jeans were unzipped and Lena could see that her hand disappearing into her pants. **Oh god she’s gonna wank to photos of me.** The caption said _Definitely an improvement. There is a distinct correlation between excitement and lack of bubbles._ Lena squeezed her legs together and moaned at the sensations that jolted through her body. Lena couldn’t believe that Kara was getting hard to photos of her in the bath. It was a dream come true. 

Lena removed all the bubbles from her nipples and left a small amount covering her mound. She took another photo. _I’m starting to think there’s an ulterior motive to your less is more opinion of bubbles._

Lena was disappointed when the reply came with no picture, she was hoping to see some pictures of Kara getting herself off. _There is definitely a rather large ulterior motive. If only I didn’t have to close the snap to reply._ Lena felt her pussy throb and moved her hand to press down on her clit. **She’s indirectly asking me if she can take a screenshot so she can wank her big dick to it.** “Fuck!” Lena was so horny and the bath was starting to feel too hot on her skin. 

She quickly cleared all the bubbles away and spread her legs as wide as the bath tub would allow. _Take a screenshot, it’ll last longer._ She sent the snap and then got out of the bath and dried herself off. She ran her finger through her centre, she was wet and it was not from the bath water. Lena propped a leg up on the bath and began to circle her clit, her mind wandered to Kara who was quite likely stroking herself, her long fingers wrapped around her shaft bringing herself to release whilst looking at a picture of Lena naked in the bath. Lena’s pussy ached, it needed to be filled. She moved into her bedroom and went straight to the bottom drawer next to her bed. She pulled out a dildo she thought would be similar size to Kara, a 6 inch moderately thick lifelike dildo with balls. She put a decent sized blob of lube on it before fixing its suction cup base to her wooden floor. **Not exactly the most glamorous of places to ride a dildo.** Lena was too desperate to care as she positioned herself over the dildo and slowly sunk down, crying out as it stretched her open. She lowered herself further down until she felt the balls pressing into her. As she began to ride the dildo she imagined Kara beneath her, toned muscle and smooth skin, a goddess filling her up. She moaned, loud and guttural as she came on the dildo. It wasn’t enough so she carried on, legs shaking, riding hard, until she came again and she could carry on no more. 

It was much later when Lena looked at her phone again that she saw the notification that Kara had indeed taken a screenshot of her naked. She went to sleep picturing Kara cumming all over herself. 

\---

The next morning Lena was at her desk drinking her second coffee of the day as she read over some notes for an upcoming meeting. Her phone buzzed and she glanced over to see she had a snapchat from Kara. Lena opened it to reveal a black screen with _NSFW!_. Lena frowned, unfamiliar with the acronym. She pulled up urban dictionary on her computer and discovered it stood for Not Safe For Work. Lena frowned again, what could possibly be not safe for work. Her phone buzzed again with another snapchat from Kara. She opened it up and nearly choked on her own saliva, immediately understanding why it was not safe for work. **Thank god I have my own office.**

Kara had sent a picture of her in T-shirt but she was completely naked from the waist down. _Look how cute my T-shirt is!!!_ Lena didn’t see the caption or the t-shirt she just saw Kara’s penis hanging between her legs. **Oh god she’s way bigger than I thought and she’s not even hard!** She thought about taking a screenshot but decided she should ask first. She sent a reply _Didn’t get a good enough look at it, send again?_

The reply came back and Lena opened the snap with great anticipation. She was not disappointed. She’d sent practically the same image with the caption _Take a screenshot so you can get a LONG HARD look at it._ Lena’s insides squirmed at Kara’s cockiness. **God she has every right to be cocky, she’s massive!** Lena took a screenshot. 

Lena was distracted all day and that night she took a thicker 7 inch dildo for a ride, all the while imagining Kara inside her. 

\---

As Lena stood outside Kara’s door waiting for her to answer she was feeling unusually nervous. She kept trying to remind herself that this was a usual movie night that they always did but she couldn’t help but feel like something was different. It was highly likely that the fact they both now possessed nudes of each other had something to do with the nerves. They still hadn’t spoke a word about it and had just carried on with their normal lives and usual best friend stuff as if it wasn’t happening. 

Lena was thrown from her thoughts by Kara opening the door. She was somewhat red in the face and she quickly ushered Lena in and shut the door. 

“Are you okay?” Lena was eyeing up Kara who was acting oddly. 

Kara looked up at her when she spoke and Lena forgot how to breathe. Lena couldn’t quite place the look she was giving her but it was doing things to her insides. “I need your assistance”

Lena quirked an eyebrow, “What with?” 

Kara smirked at Lena and her insides turned to lava. “I’ll show you if you would like to accompany me to the bedroom.” Kara gestured grandly to the curtain behind which her bed lay. 

Lena laughed at Kara’s antics. “Of course madame lead the way.” 

She followed Kara to the bedroom, Kara’s unusual behaviour continued as she closed the curtain behind them and Lena’s nervous feeling returned. Lena turned her back to Kara as she surveyed the room looking for whatever the issue may be. When she turned back she found Kara unfastening her pants. Lena’s eyes went wide, unsure about where this was going. Kara dropped her pants to reveal the jock strap she had shown Lena the other day. Lena’s eyes lingered on Kara’s package and she unknowingly licked her lips. To her surprise Kara turned round and knelt on her bed. 

“Oh” 

As Kara had bent over she had revealed what looked like a butt plug buried between her ass cheeks. Lena had not been expecting that but she was unsurprisingly extremely turned on. 

“I’d be super grateful if you could help me take this out.” 

Lena was still wide eyed and shocked by the turn of events. Kara turned round to look at her. “Are you okay Lena?” 

“Ye-“ Lena cleared her throat. “Yes, just a little surprised. Not in a bad way though don’t worry.”

Relief washed over Kara’s face and then her playful smirk was back. “Can you help me?” 

“Absolutely, where’s you’re lube?” 

“Bottom drawer.” 

Lena went over to the drawer and opened it to find a collection of items including handcuffs, a fleshlight, cock ring and a few butt plugs and small dildos. She laughed, “Looks like we keep our toys in the same place.”

“I’ll have to check yours out sometime.”

Lena grabbed the lube and closed the door. “Absolutely.” 

She walked back round behind Kara, once again shocked and amazed at the sight of Kara’s ass with a butt plug buried inside. “Maybe I shouldn’t help you, this is a great view.” 

“Take a picture and then take it out.”

“Really?!” It was one thing to take a screenshot, it was an entirely different thing to take the picture herself. 

“Yes Lena, I’m comfortable with you having pictures of me.”

Lena gulped. “Okay let me get my phone.” Lena left the room to go get her phone from her bag when she returned she caught Kara stroking herself through the fabric of her jock strap. She stopped when she realised Lena was back, “you don’t have to stop because I’m here.” 

Kara looked back at her again and hummed. “Just wanna see me hard huh?”

Lena blushed a deep red, “Err that’s not- that’s not what I was- I just meant I’m not uncomfortable with you err wank- doing that. It would actually probably help with the butt plug-“

“Lena breathe! I was just messing with you-“ Lena took a deep breath. “Of course you want to see my cock hard, who wouldn’t?” Kara grinned at her. 

“Kara!”

“Sorry sorry! Now take your picture.”

Lena went onto her phone camera and tried to take a photo but her hands were shaking slightly. She took a few breaths to calm them and took a photo, she hoped it wasn’t too blurry. “Right the lube might be a bit cold.”

She squirted a blob into Kara’s ass crack, instead of hissing like Lena expected she moaned. A fire began to burn between her legs. Lena used a finger to spread the lube around Kara’s hole and on the part of the plug that could be seen. Lena tried hard not to think too much about lubing up her best friends asshole and just see it as an asshole but it was still Kara. Kara was the one stroking herself and moaning whilst Lena massaged her hole. Lena was beyond wet at this point, her underwear was soaked. “So I’m just gonna twist it a bit, try and relax.” 

Lena gently twisted the plug and Kara moaned deep and throaty. Lena’s fire burned hotter. “You might be able to relax more if you lie on your back.”

Kara hummed in agreement and turned round and settled down on her back. Lena really hadn’t thought her suggestion through. She could now see Kara’s dick straining against her underwear which was very distracting. “You don’t have to confine it.” 

Kara looked at Lena and then slowly pulled the fabric to one side allowing her cock to spring free. Lena’s brain short circuited, **The seven inch dildo is still too small**. Kara’s now hard cock could only be described as massive. It was thick and long and if Lena ever got to take it she would likely never be satisfied by anything else. Kara shifted uncomfortably under Lena’s gaze. “It’s too big isn’t it?” All her bravado was gone. 

“No, no, no!” Lena grabbed Kara’s hands which had been trying to cover her dick. “Look at me.” Kara shyly lifted her head. “You should never be ashamed of how you look. You are beautiful, all of you, including your dick.” A small smile spread across Kara’s face. “Yes you’re bigger than I thought but-“

“Too big” Kara muttered. 

“No listen to me you are not too big. I will be able to take you, it just might take a bit of work.” 

Kara was looking at Lena incredulously. “You’d want to take me?” 

Lena laughed. “Of course! Was that not obvious?”

Kara shook her head. 

“Okay well let me make my intentions clear. I want you to fill every one of my holes with your co-“ Lena was interrupted by a loud knock on the door. 

Kara glared daggers in the direction of the door. “Maybe they’ll go away” she whispered. 

Lena’s heart was in her mouth as they heard the door being unlocked. “Kara!” It was Alex. 

“Shit.” Kara reaches down and easily pulled out the butt plug, much to Lena’s surprise. “We’ll be out in a minute Alex!”

“You didn’t need any help!” Lena whisper shouted. 

Kara smiles sheepishly. “I’m sorry! I wasn’t trying to trick you or anything.”

“What do you mean we?!” Alex shouted back, coming closer to the bedroom. 

“Me and Lena! Don’t come in!” Kara shouted whilst trying put her still hard dick back in her underwear. 

“You’ll just have to take that off and wear really loose pants.” Kara nodded in agreement and slipped the jock strap off. “Also I’m kinda impressed at the audacity of you asking me for help.”

“Why can’t I come in?! You better not be having sex in there!” Alex’s voice was significantly closer. 

Kara’s eyes widened as she tried to come up with a reply. Lena jumped to the rescue. “She’s showing me your birthday present! You’re gonna love it!”

“Hmmm okay! Now hurry up I have a problem!” 

Kara pulled on some baggy tracksuit pants and then pushed Lena towards the curtain. Lena who still had lube on her finger, decided the best option would be to lick it off. She heard Kara whine behind her. **This is going to be a fun evening.**

When they emerged from Kara’s bedroom Alex eyed them both suspiciously. “What has she got me?” 

Lena laughed, “I’m obviously not going to tell you.” 

“You said you had a problem?” Kara was glaring at Alex.

“Ahhh yes, I need help deciding where to take Kelly on our next date.” 

“And you couldn’t of done that over the phone?” Kara sounded annoyed. 

“Of course I could but I also couldn’t be bothered to cook.” Alex flopped down onto the couch. 

Kara looked somewhat exasperated at her sister. “I’ll help you make drinks Kara.” Lena all but dragged Kara over to the kitchen. 

Once they were in the kitchen Lena lowered her voice. “You have to stop looking annoyed she’ll know something’s up.” 

“I know but my raging hard on kinda hurts, she needs to leave.” Kara tried her best to pull her pants away from her crotch. 

“Oh does she now?” Lena teased. 

“I didn’t mean that, I could do it myself it just needs handling.” 

“Oh I know it does.” Lena was smirking at an unamused Kara. 

“Leeeena!” Kara whined. 

“What are you two whispering about?! You better not be planning a surprise party! I don’t like surprises!” Alex shouted to them from the couch causing both Kara and Lena to jump. 

“Honestly Alex there won’t be any secrets if you keep asking questions!” Kara shouted back. 

“Okay okay carry on whispering! It better be a good party though!”

“Jesus Christ now we have to throw her an actual surprise party!” 

Lena couldn’t help but laugh at the ridiculous situation. “Look I have an idea to get her out of the apartment for a bit just go give her a beer to shut her up for a minute.” 

Kara nodded and took a beer over to Alex. Lena pulled out her phone. 

_Lena: Hi so very random request but could you please call Alex ASAP and keep her on the phone for like 10 minutes? Make sure she goes into the hall outside Kara’s flat. I’ll explain later I promise_

_Sam: Jesus Lena how exactly am I supposed to do that?_

_Lena: I don’t know! Please figure something out, I have the best gossip ever for you_

_Sam: Fine! It better be good though ___

_Lena: Thank you so much! It is I promise_

Lena took her glass of red wine and went and joined Alex and Kara in the living room. Within a couple of minutes of Lena’s last text Alex’s phone began to buzz. 

“Huh that’s weird Sam is calling me.” Kara looked suspiciously at Lena who tried her best to hide a smile. 

“Hey Sam! It’s been a little while!” Lena couldn’t hear what Sam was saying but she hoped it was convincing. “Oh yeah sure hang on a sec.” Alex stood up. “I’m just gonna take this in the hall guys.” 

Kara and Lena both nodded and watched as Alex left the apartment. “Oh thank god!” Kara breathed a sigh of relief and then pulled down her pants. Her dick was still hard. 

“I’d suck it but my lipstick would go all over the place so you’re gonna have to settle for a handjob.” 

Kara’s eyes were wide, “Oh you don’t have to I can-“ 

“Shhh Kara let me look after you.” Lena shifted closer to Kara. 

“Wait!” Lena froze. **Oh god she’s changed her mind.** “We should go to the bedroom, I tend to shoot everywhere and it doesn’t really matter if I get it on the bedsheets but it would definitley matter if it went all over the couch.” Lena breathed a sigh of relief. 

“After you then.” 

Kara practically leapt up off the couch and ran towards her room. Lena followed eagerly behind. The lube was still on the bed so she squoze some onto her hand and made a beeline for Kara’s hard shaft. The second she made contact Kara groaned. Lena couldn’t quite believe she was touching her best friends dick, the dick she had been dreaming about for weeks. Lena steadily pumped her hand up and down Kara’s pulsing member acutely aware of their time limit. Kara was moaning and whimpering and the fire between Lena’s legs was a full on inferno. 

“Fuck Lena, I’m not gonna last long.” 

“That’s kinda the point darling, cum for me.” 

With those words Kara’s balls twitched and began shooting her load all across her bed. Kara groaned loudly. Lena didn’t stop pumping her hand until there was just a trickle of cum out of the tip of Kara’s penis. 

“Oh wow! That was amazing Lena, you’re amazing.” Kara flopped down, clearly exhausted from her orgasm. 

“You’re welcome! Now clean yourself up before Alex gets back.” Lena quickly exited Kara’s bedroom. All she wanted was to take Kara into her mouth and suck every last drop of cum out of her. She also had an image in her mind of Kara pulling out of her and a whole load of hot sticky cum leaking out of her swollen pussy. **Now I’m the one who needs some relief.**

It wasn’t long before Kara joined her back on the couch, she had a stupid grin on her face. 

“You look happy.” Kara’s smile was infectious. 

“Well it’s difficult not to be right now. I wish I could return the favour.” 

Kara’s gaze was making Lena feel impossibly hotter. “God me too.” She pressed her legs together and shifted in her seat, trying to relieve some of the heat. It didn’t work and Kara noticed. 

“Are you okay?” 

“Not really no.” 

Alex came back into Kara’s apartment. 

“Everything okay?” Kara was the image of pure innocence like she was a completely different person to the one the had been squirting cum across her bed a few minutes ago. 

“Yeah all good! Now are you gonna feed me?” 

Kara got all the takeaway menus from the kitchen drawer and dumped them on Alex’s lap. “Pick something.”

Lena somehow made it past dinner but excused herself much earlier than she normally would. Kara accompanied her into the hall. 

“You do realise we actually have to plan a party now right?” 

“We can go shopping at the weekend, all supplies are on me because I came up with the birthday present excuse.”

Kara’s eyes went wide. “Shit I still haven’t bought her anything.” 

Lena laughed, “Looks like we definitely need to go shopping then!” 

There was an awkward silence. 

“I’m sorry about-“ Kara gestured at Lena’s lower half. “I would’ve loved to assist.” 

“I would’ve loved that too but hey ho shit happens and you never know you might get a snapchat or two later.” 

Kara gulped. “Oh wow that would be great so so awesome.” 

Lena pulled Kara in for a hug making sure to press her body right up against Kara’s crotch. With Kara being taller Lena could feel her dick on her stomach. Kara wrapped her arms tightly around Lena and pressed her body back into Lena’s. **She’s not gonna stay soft for long.** Lena smiled to herself for before heading off home. 

\---

Once she got home Lena headed straight for the bedroom to tame her inferno. She had thought of Kara all the way home. The butt plug between her perfect cheeks, the size of her cock, how the plug had come out with practised ease, how she had felt in her hand and the fountain of cum she had released. Lena stripped off her clothes, eager for an orgasm. 

As she touched her clit she sent Kara an NSFW warning, she hoped Alex had gone home. The first picture she sent Kara was just of her hand on her clit. She could see Kara had opened the warning but not the second one. She took another picture this time from in between her legs. The image showed her pussy, red and swollen and glistening in her own juices. _See what you’ve done_

Lena opened the photo she had taken of Kara with the butt plug in. **She had dildos in the drawer maybe she likes to be fucked in the ass.** Lena then got lost imagining fucking Kara’s perfect ass with her strap. She was close. Her phone vibrated, she had a snapchat from Kara. It was a picture of her hard dick _You’re so wet for me_. Lena came with a shout. 

The raging fire had quietened but was nowhere near gone. She sent another picture of her now even wetter vagina _You just made me cum_. 

Kara replied with a video of her stroking up and down her length _I wish it had been on my dick_. 

Lena leant over the edge of the bed and opened her bottom drawer. She selected a dildo. She went for the biggest she had ever purchased, it was 8 inches long and it was thick. **That’s as close to Kara’s as I’m gonna get.** Lena didn’t usually jump straight in with the big one but after easily inserting 4 of her own fingers she thought she may as well go for it, she was certainly horny enough. She sent Kara a video of her lubing up the dildo _Practice makes perfect._

Kara sent back a picture of her asshole _That is huge! I’m gonna have some fun with my hole too._

Lena’s brain went off imagining fucking Kara with a strap again. **She's definitely into being fucked in the ass.** Lena gently pressed the bulbous head into her vagina. The stretch was instant and somewhat painful. Lena pulled the dildo away and then gently pressed it into herself again. Her vagina stretched a little more. She repeated the process until the head was buried inside her and she took a quick photo. _I’m imagining this is you stretching me open._

Lena put some more lube on the dildo before pushing it back inside. It went in easier this time, pain free. Now she needed to work the length in. She started with slow movements again, each time more and more of the dildo ended up inside her cunt. Kara sent another video. She too had a dildo inside her albeit a much smaller one but she was moaning loudly as she slid it in and out of her ass. _Can you take dick as well as I can?_

Lena’s inferno was back and she needed to soothe the flames. She started working the dildo in and out faster. She took a video to send to Kara _You better fuck me like this_.  
She put her phone down and fucked herself harder, she rubbed her clit and found herself clamping down on the dildo and cumming hard. **God this would be so much better if it was Kara.**

This time Kara sent a slightly blurry image of her cock with her hand wrapped around it. _You are a goddess, I will fuck you however you want._

Lena could tell Kara was close with the blurry image of her wanking. **One more orgasm should do the trick.** Lena clambered off the bed and unceremoniously stuck the dildo to the floor. She lubed the dildo and herself up and then squatted over it. She took a photo of herself about to lower into what she was imagining as Kara’s cock. _Just had another orgasm going for number 3!_ Then she lowered herself down and began to ride. 

Kara sent another video. The camera was positioned at the top of her torso pointing down towards her dick. It was shaking slightly as Kara went to town on her dick. Kara rutted her hips into her fist and then she was shooting her load up and onto her belly, her earlier orgasm in no way having affected the amount cum that had just vacated her balls. _I wish this was inside you._

Kara’s orgasm spurred Lena on. She propped her phone up against her bedside table and started recording, setting it so she could record hands free. She rode the dildo hard, balancing herself with one hand and rubbing her clit with other. She could feel the orgasm building and coiling inside her. “Shit Kara I told you I can take you.” Lena tipped her head back and moaned. Her tits were bouncing all over the place. “Oh fuck!” She was so close. “I’m gonna cum Kara.” The coil snapped. 

Lena very rarely squirted but when she did it went everywhere. Lena was squirting all over the floor on a video for Kara and she couldn’t find it in herself to be embarrassed. She managed to stop the video. _Volume up this is all for you._ She hit send. She bumbled to the bathroom and grabbed a towel to mop up the mess she made. Then she flopped onto the bed to recover. The fire had finally been put out. 

A little while later she received a second video of Kara orgasming. _You are so sexy I got hard enough for a round 3_. That was one of the best sexual encounters of Lena’s life and they hadn’t even been together for most of it. 

\---

Lena awoke to several texts from Sam. 

_Sam: So are you gonna tell me the goss?_  
_Sam: Lena Luthor why are you asleep at 6am?_  
_Sam: I have questions!_

Lena looked at the time, it was 7am, she had slept in late. She sat up abruptly. She was late for work. As she moved to get out of bed she felt an ache between her legs. She was reminded of how hard she had fucked herself last night. “Now is not the time to be horny I’m late for work!” 

Within half an hour Lena was on her way to work. 

_Lena: I slept in late sorry_

_Sam: Well good morning sleepy head! You never sleep in late._

_Lena: Busy night_

_Sam: Are you gonna tell me what’s going on now?_

_Lena: Me and Kara have a bit of a thing going on_

_Sam: And by thing you mean?_

_Lena: We’ve been sexting I guess and sending pictures and videos on snapchat/_

_Sam: WHAT_  
_Sam: No fucking way!_  
_Sam: Nope I don’t believe you_

_Lena: Yesterday was the first time anything happened in person. Long story short if Alex hadn’t of interrupted we would’ve fucked_

_Sam: OH MY GOD_  
_Sam: Was I a distraction?_

 _Lena: Yes an excellent one btw thanks_  
_Lena: She was rock hard and it was hurting her so I gave her a helping hand_

_Sam: Rock hard?_

**SHIT.** Not everyone knew. 

_Lena: Shit I thought you knew_

_Sam: No but the jokes Alex always made make so much more sense now_

_Lena: Please don’t say anything, it really wasn’t my place to tell_

_Sam: I would never say anything_  
_Sam: I have one question though_

Lena knew exactly what it would be. 

_Sam: How big?_

_Lena: BIG_

_Sam: Nothing more specific to tell your best friend who gave you some quality time with your new lover???_

_Lena: We both know I’m a bit of a size queen so let’s just say I’m more than content_

_Sam: Jesus_

The car was approaching L-Corp. 

_Lena: I’m nearly at work now, don’t say anything about me and Kara to anyone, especially Alex!_

_Sam: Your sexy secret is safe with me_

_Lena: You’re the best thanks_

Lena thanked her driver and made her way up to her office, Jess gave her a strange look but Lena was thankful she didn’t mention Lena’s unusual arrival time. 

\---

Around lunchtime Lena received a message from Kara. 

_Kara: I’ve told people we’re having a surprise birthday party for Alex on Saturday afternoon/evening is that good for you?_

Lena checked her calendar. 

_Lena: I’ve got a call in the morning that I have to take but I should be good past 12._  
_Lena: Sorry again about the whole party thing_

_Kara: Lena! It’s fine!!! It’ll be fun!_

_Kara: We do need to go shopping though_

_Lena: Tomorrow lunch? I can have longer than an hour off. Or I could work through lunch and finish at 4?_

_Kara: Not that I approve of working through lunch but the second option sounds better_

\---

That’s what led to Lena being sat on a stool outside of a changing room surrounded by bags of decorations at half 5 in the evening. They’d been on their way back to the car when Kara had seen a particularly dapper looking suit in the window and stopped to stare at it. When Lena had said she could try it on she had looked like a kid in a toy shop. 

“How do I look?” 

Lena’s eyes raked up Kara’s body. The suit trousers only showed the faintest hint of a bulge. **That is very misleading.** The suit clung to her in all the best places and Lena had to swallow a whole load of excess saliva to stop herself from drooling. 

“You look amazing Kara.” Kara grinned at her.  
“Maybe we should change the dress code for the party to black tie.” 

“I would very much like to see you in one of your fancy dresses that you wear to galas.” 

Lena raised an eyebrow. “Oh I’m sure you would, especially if I wear one with the same kind of neckline that you picked out last time.” 

Kara licked her lips, there was hunger in her eyes. Lena expected Kara to continue flirting with her, she thought she might even come over and kiss her because it certainly looked like she might. **Oh what it would be like to kiss her.** She didn’t expect her to abruptly disappear back into the changing room leaving Lena with her thoughts once more. 

A couple of minutes passed. 

“Lena? I could kinda use some help here.” 

Lena stood up and made her way to the changing room door. “I’m here what’s up?” The door opened slightly to allow Lena inside. Lena slipped into the changing room and found herself face to face an almost completely naked Kara bar her underwear. There was so much skin and Lena was close enough to feel the heat radiating from her. “What appears to be the problem?”

“As you can see I’m having issues with the buttons on this shirt.” 

Lena frowned at Kara, she had quite clearly already managed to take the shirt off. She opened her mouth to speak but Kara put a finger on her lips before dropping to her knees. She looked up at Lena and moved her hands to the buttons on her pants, she tapped the buttons and then raised her head asking for permission. 

Lena was still struggling to process what Kara was doing but she just about managed to nod her consent. Kara smiled up at her. Lena’s knees went weak. **If she keeps smiling at me like that my legs might give way.** Kara had finished unbuttoning Lena’s pants and was slowly pulling them down her legs. Her hands skimming over Lena’s skin as she went leaving a trail of goosebumps behind. She was looking at Lena with awe. She leant forward, her mouth close enough to Lena’s centre that she could feel Kara’s hot breath through her underwear. Kara pressed a gentle kiss close to Lena’s clit and she jolted, her hips trying to chase Kara’s mouth which had moved away. **We do not have time for teasing.**

“Karaaaa.” Lena let out a low whine. Kara must’ve got the message because the next thing Lena knew her underwear had joined her pants around her ankles and Kara was pressing another kiss, this time directly to her clit. Lena clamped her lips shut, trying hard to not let any moan escape her. She heard Kara’s mouth open, she knew that meant Kara’s tongue was about to be on her but that could in no way prepare her for what it felt like to feel the warmth and wetness of Kara’s tongue on her clit. A hint of a moan ripped through Lena’s lips before she clapped her hand over her mouth. The noise seemed to spur Kara on because she started to eat Lena’s pussy like it was the last meal she would ever have. Kara’s tongue was hitting all the right places and Lena’s legs were beginning to tremble. She pressed her back into the wall of the changing room to support herself and her hips shifted forwards into Kara’s mouth. 

Lena was racing towards the cliff. The coil inside was winding tighter and tighter and it wouldn’t be long until it snapped. Lena had never experienced anything quite like Kara’s tongue. Sometimes her movements would be precise and other times her whole tongue would sweep over Lena’s clit it broad strokes. At some point Lena’s hands found themselves on the back of Kara’s head, pulling her impossibly closer to her clit. 

“Kara I’m gonna-“ And then she came hard, grinding her aftershocks out on Kara’s face. 

Lena looked down at Kara. Her hair was a mess and she had Lena’s slick all over her face. Her cock was also rock hard and standing to attention. Kara was smiling up at her but her pupils were still blown with arousal. Lena motioned for Kara to stand before pushing her back to sit on the stool in the corner. Lena sunk to her knees, hungrily eyeing up Kara’s bobbing member. 

“Lena I don’t give to receive.” 

Lena looked up at Kara through her lashes, “I appreciate that but I really want to do this.” 

Kara gulped. “Oh okay that’s totally cool then cool cool cool-“ Lena cut Kara off as she wrapped her lips around the head of Kara’s penis. “Oh wow this is actually happening.” 

Kara was thick and Lena knew it wouldn’t be long before her jaw started to ache so she’d have to work fast. She wrapped one hand around Kara’s shaft and moved it up and down in time with her mouth. The other hand squeezed and massaged Kara’s balls. Lena tried to take as much of Kara’s length as possible but she could only take a few inches. **I’m gonna have to practice if I want to be able to deep throat her.**

One of Kara’s hands had made its way to the back of Lena’s head, Lena knew Kara was resisting the urge to pull her in and fuck her throat. Lena’s pussy twitched at the thought. Lena could taste the precum that was leaking out of Kara’s tip, she tried to pick up the pace to get Kara over the line. 

Kara’s muscles tensed up. “Lena I’m gonna shoot.” Her balls twitched and then salty ropes of cum filled Lena’s mouth. She swallowed hard, taking every last drop. Lena released Kara’s dick and looked up at her. Kara looked amazed. 

“That was incredible. I’ve never bust in someone’s mouth before.” Kara’s head lolled back against the wall, a content grin on her face. 

Lena chuckled as she stood up. “You’re welcome. Now come on it’s time to go home.”

\---

They changed the dress code for the surprise party to formal. Lena rented a room. Kara invited lots of people. Alex was surprised, genuinely surprised, which baffled Lena. 

Kara looked amazing in her suit and Lena had been wet since the moment she saw her. Her panties were now drenched and it was starting to become slightly uncomfortable. She excused herself to go to the bathroom. 

Once she was inside the cubicle she rucked up her dress, it had a plunging v-neck which revealed lots of boob. She had caught Kara staring on multiple occasions and it had only made the mess in her underwear worse. She slipped off the offending underwear. The door to the bathroom opened and someone stepped into the room. 

“Lena?” It was Kara. Lena’s exposed pussy clenched. 

“Yes Kara?” 

“Do you need help with anything?” 

Lena almost moaned. **I could use your big strong hands or your cock in me.** “Actually I do have a small problem.” Lena fixed her dress before stepping out of the cubicle. She handed Kara her wet panties. “Could you look after these for me please?” 

Kara’s eyes widened and she hastily nodded. “Oh my god yes of course.” She took the underwear from Lena, a whine escaping her throat when she felt how wet they were. Kara slipped them into the pocket of her suit pants. “Anything else I can help you with?” 

Alex chose that moment to burst through the door laughing with Kelly and Sam behind her. “Oh hey guys! This party is great!” She pulled Kara and Lena into a hug. Over Alex’s shoulder Sam was eyeing Lena suspiciously, an eyebrow raised. 

They eventually managed to escape the bathroom, Lena pulling Kara towards a door that lead to an empty corridor. Lena pressed Kara into the wall, she could feel her erection. “Kara I need you inside me.” 

Kara gulped. “My fingers or or my umm-“ 

“Either Kara I just need to be filled.” Lena whined, her pussy was burning with need. 

“Okay, it’s okay baby I’ve got you.” Kara pressed her lips on Lena’s jawline. Lena moaned. Kara pulled Lena’s dress up at the front and slipped her hand underneath. Had Lena purposely worn a dress with a loose flowing skirt to allow Kara to fuck her? Absolutely. 

Kara’s fingers made contact with her drenched pussy and Lena moaned again. The noise drowned out by the loud music playing. Kara made to find her clit but Lena needed the fire inside her pussy quenching. “No please I need you inside me.”

Kara quickly changed course, her fingers sinking lower, pushing through her wet folds until she found Lena’s entrance. She pushed in with an exploratory finger, but Lena was aroused and one finger would not be enough. “More please.”

Kara slipped in another finger, “More.” She pushed in a third finger and Lena groaned. Kara slowly began to move hand, her fingers filling Lena’s pussy. “Shit Kara you feel so good.” 

“Your pussy is so wet Lena, I wish I could feel it on my dick.” 

The thought of Kara’s dick made Lena’s pussy clench on Kara’s fingers. “You could fuck me with your dick right now. I want it.” 

“Fuck Lena I want to.” 

“Do it, take me.” 

Kara pulled her fingers out of Lena and began to undo her pants. She hurriedly pulled her pants and underwear down, her cock springing free. 

Lena groaned at the sight of it. “Oh god Kara I need you in me.” 

Kara pulled a small bottle out of her pocket. 

“Did you bring lube?” Lena was amazed. 

“I didn’t mean to presume or anything I just hoped-“ 

Lena crashed her lips into Kara’s. A small part of Lena’s brain registered that this was the first time they’d kissed. “I am so turned on right now please fuck me.” 

Someone cleared their throat. “Hi guys so sorry to interrupt.” 

Kara jumped a mile. Lena’s heart stopped. 

“Jesus fucking Christ Sam! Are you trying to kill us?”

“I’m sorry, Alex is going to do a speech in a minute and I have a feeling she’ll be mentioning you two and it would be really weird if you were both missing.” Sam had a hand over her eyes. 

Lena groaned in frustration. “Honestly Kara your sister is the biggest cock block ever and she doesn’t even know she’s doing it!” 

Kara was standing wide eyed, hands covering her dick, looking back and forth between Lena and Sam. 

“She knows?” 

Lena nodded. “I had to tell her to get her to ring Alex the other day so we could solve the problem you had.” 

“Ohhhhh!” Kara nodded, Lena hoped that was a good sign and she wasn’t upset that Sam knew. 

“Anyway!” Sam interrupted them. “We need to go now.” 

Lena brushed down her dress, Kara winced as she pulled up her pants. “Are you okay?” 

Kara looked up at Lena, “No not really.” 

“We’ll fix it soon okay?” 

Kara nodded. Lena reached up and placed a gentle kiss on Kara’s lips. 

“Honestly you guys are adorable but we need to move!” Sam was grinning at them. 

“Okay, okay! We’re moving!”

Lena and Kara followed Sam back into the party. 

Throughout the entire of Alex’s drunk speech Lena was acutely aware of her own wetness coating the top of her thighs. Kara was shifting uncomfortably on one side and Sam was grinning like a Cheshire Cat on the other side. 

At the end of the speech, in which Alex had indeed brought up Kara and Lena, Lena had turned to Kara and found that she had already disappeared in the direction of the toilets. When Lena turned to Sam she shooed her away towards Kara. 

Lena had barely stepped through the door to the bathroom when Kara was on her. Her lips urgently pressed into Lena’s, her tongue seeking an entrance into Lena’s mouth which she gladly obliged. One of Kara’s hands had found its way under her dress and Lena moaned into her mouth when her fingers brushed over her clit. Lena made quick work of Kara’s pants and soon enough the hard member was in her hand, precum leaking from the thick head. 

“Lube Kara.” Kara reached into her pocket and pulled out the bottle and began to slick up her dick. 

“Should we go in a cubicle or something in case someone comes in?” 

Lena shook her head. “I have a feeling Sam is watching the door as an apology for interrupting before.” Lena felt the top of vanity around the sink, once she was satisfied is was mainly dry she tried to hop up but couldn’t quite get there. 

Kara swooped in and lifted her effortlessly onto the counter. Lena pulled up her dress and spread her legs, revealing her wet centre to Kara. Kara rubbed her length and lined it up with Lena’s entrance. 

Kara paused. “Are you sure?” 

Lena nodded. “I’m certain.”

Kara pushed her tip into Lena and the stretch was instant. Lena threw her head back. “Oh my god!” 

Kara paused again. “Are you okay?” She sounded concerned. 

“Yes! You’re so big Kara, give me more I can take it.” 

Kara started to push in further. **Thank god I’ve been practising.** Lena was only in mild discomfort as her body accommodated for Kara’s size. Kara stopped trying to go deeper and began to slowly thrust in and out of Lena’s pussy. As Lena got used to the stretch she started to feel more and more pleasure. “Oh fuck yes Kara, it feels so good baby!”

Kara started to thrust deeper and faster. Kara was grunting and moaning. Lena reached round and grabbed Kara’s ass as she pumped into her, pulling her further and further in. Lena had never felt so full in all her life and she knew she’d never feel like this with anyone else ever again. Kara thrusted into her and Lena felt her balls resting against her ass. She was all the way in. Kara stilled and looked down at where she was joined to Lena. 

“Oh.”

“See I told you I could take you.” 

Kara looked up, she had tears in her eyes. Lena pulled Kara’s face towards her own. “Hey it’s okay.” She kissed her. 

“I didn’t think-“ Kara took a shuddering breath. “You’re so perfect Lena. I always had so many problems and then you came along and took it all in your stride.” The tears rolled down Kara’s face. 

“You’re perfect Kara and this feels amazing.” 

They kissed again, harder this time as Kara began to thrust again. They moaned into each other’s mouths. “Are you close Kara?”

Kara was breathing hard. “Yes are you?”

Lena nodded. The coil was tightening. Kara reached down with one hand to circle Lena’s clit. “Oh fuck!” Lena was much closer than she expected. “Shit Kara I’m gonna cum!” Lena was so close to the edge. 

“Where should I-?” 

“Inside me!” Lena crashed over the edge. Her pussy clenched around Kara’s dick and then she felt it. Kara’s hot seed shooting inside her. “Ohhhhh fuuuuck yes!” 

Kara gently rocked inside her as the aftershocks subsided. As she stilled Lena realised she was crying again. “Hey Kara are you okay?” 

Kara looked up and nodded, smiling through her tears. “Sorry for the tears that just felt so right.” 

Lena smiled back. “I agree, I feel like we should’ve been doing this all along.” 

Kara slowly pulled out of Lena. “Oh wow, I uhh made quite a mess.” 

Lena looked down, Kara was right, her cum was running out of Lena’s pussy. 

“I’ve got it.” Before Lena knew it Kara was on her knees licking her own cum up as it came out of Lena. 

“Hey come here.” Lena pulled Kara up into a kiss eager to taste the mix of her and Kara. It tasted good and Lena was starting to get horny again. She pushed Kara away gently. “If we don’t get out of here now we’ll never leave.” 

After cleaning themselves up as much as they could they made their way out of the bathroom where they found Sam guarding the door just like Lena thought. 

“Did you have fun?” 

Kara blushed and looked down at her feet. Lena laughed, “Yes we did, thanks Sam.”

“KARA!” They all turned to see Alex running across the room towards them. “Kara come dance!” Alex bumbled into Kara and then started tugging on her arm. 

“Okay okay! I’m coming!” 

Sam snorted, “that’s what she said.” 

Alex was completely oblivious to Kara’s mortified look and Lena’s glare. 

“Kara come on you have to dance with me it’s my birthday!” 

Alex began to pull Kara away, Kara turned back to look at Lena who winked at her. 

“Can I just say she is fucking massive!” 

“Samantha!” Lena punched her in the arm. 

“What? I didn’t mean to look, it was just the first thing I saw when I walked in the room.” 

“You’re right she is huge, the sex is so good as well. I think she’s ruined me.” 

“Well you’re not the only one who’s had fun tonight.” Sam had a mischievous look on her face. 

“Samantha Arias do tell!” 

“I may have had a bit of a fumble with Alex-“ 

“What?!”

“And Kelly.”

“WHAT?!” Lena couldn’t believe what she was hearing. 

“At the same time.” Sam was smirking at Lena as her brain exploded. 

“Oh my god!” Lena was shook. “You do realise this is now two pairs of siblings where you’ve slept with one and I’ve slept with the other.” 

Sam set off laughing. “At least it’s not the same sibling!” 

\---

As the night wound to a close, Sam came over to Lena who had been relaxing in a corner. 

“I’m gonna head home now, are you coming?” 

Lena looked past Sam to where Kara was saying goodbye to Nia and Brainy. Sam turned and followed Lena’s gaze. “Ahhh of course.” Sam turned back to Lena and smiled. “You guys really do look cute together.” 

Lena smiled and hummed in agreement. “We haven’t actually talked about what’s going on yet.” 

“Well maybe you should.” Sam pulled her in for a hug and they said their goodbyes. 

Lena watched Sam leave, saying something to Kara on the way out. 

Kara turned to find Lena, their eyes met across the room. Kara smiled and Lena felt like the room grew brighter. Kara made her way across the room to Lena. “Hey.” 

Lena had never seen her look so soft and kissable. “Hey.” 

“Do you maybe wanna stay at mine tonight?” Lena raised an eyebrow. Kara blushed and ducked her head, shifting from one foot to the other. “Obviously you don’t have to and even if you do it doesn’t mean we have to-“ Kara looked around and then lowered her voice to a whisper. “-have sex.” Kara looked back to Lena who was looking at Kara with an amused smirk. 

“Oh how scandalous Kara.” Lena grinned at her. 

“Leeenaaa!” A grumpy frown wrinkled her forehead. 

Lena laughed at her. “I’m sorry darling you’re just too easy. I would love to stay over.” 

The dazzling grin was back on Kara’s face. “Great! I just need to make sure Alex and Kelly get into a taxi safely and then we can go.”

\---

By the time they had got back to Kara’s apartment they were both exhausted. They got ready for bed in a comfortable silence, easily slipping into the routine they developed when movie nights turned into sleepovers. 

Kara turned off the light and joined Lena in the bed. They were both silent for a little while, lying on their backs on opposite sides of the bed, staring at the ceiling. 

Kara broke the silence. “Can I be the big spoon?” 

Lena smiled in the darkness. “I thought you’d never ask.” 

Lena rolled onto her side and scooted back into Kara who sighed at the contact. Lena quickly fell into a deep sleep, warm and content in Kara’s embrace.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year folks! Chapter 2 is here with a stupid amount of smut and a small amount of plot. This chapter follows on straight after the end of the last one so you may want to go back and re-read it. It's been a while since I posted so you may want to re-read anyway! There will be a small epilogue coming up to round things off nicely. I've added a couple of tags too, these ridiculous scenarios just kept creating themselves in my head and I had to write them.
> 
> Best wishes to you all for the year ahead and thank you for reading x

Lena woke suddenly, memories of the previous night flooding her mind. Lena shifted in the bed and that’s when she felt Kara pressed into her ass. The memories from last night and Kara’s morning wood were more than enough to get Lena aroused. 

Lena pushed her ass back into Kara who let out a small moan. 

“Are you awake?” Lena twisted round to look back over her shoulder at Kara. 

Kara groaned, “I am now.” 

Lena chuckled. “You appear to have woken up with a bit of a hard problem.” 

Kara looked down to where her hips were pressed into Lena. “Oh gosh I’m so sorry!” Kara scrambled backwards putting some distance between her hard on and Lena’s ass. “I usually get up before you and handle it.” 

Lena raised her eyebrows suggestively. “Oh so this has happened before?”

Kara’s eyes went wide, a blush rushing across her face. “No! Well I mean maybe once or twice or a few times I just, you’re just-“ Kara covered her face with her hands. 

“Well I am very flattered Kara,” Lena all but purred. 

“You are?!” Kara peeked through her fingers. 

“Yes and I’d very much like to help you out this time if that’s okay with you?” 

Kara gulped. “Yes, yes that’s more than okay.” 

Lena climbed on top of Kara. Her thighs framing Kara’s hips. She lowered herself down onto Kara, not holding back the moan when she felt Kara’s hard dick through her sleep shorts. She bent forward and captured Kara’s lips with her own. The kiss was slow and explorative as they both sought to deepen their understanding of the other’s body. Lena ground her hips down onto Kara causing Kara to break away from the kiss. She pushed Lena back up, rising with her so she was sat in Kara’s lap. Their lips reconnected, their tongues resuming their exploration. Kara’s hands found their way under Lena’s t-shirt, her finger tips leaving a trail of goosebumps in their wake. 

Kara tugged on Lena’s shirt, “Can I take this off?” 

“Yes.” Lena managed to rasp out. Kara slowly lifted it up and over her head and arms, this left Kara face to face with Lena’s boobs for the first time. Lena watched Kara gaze at her in awe. 

She gestured to Lena’s boobs, “Can I-?”

Lena nodded enthusiastically. “You can touch me anywhere you like.” 

Kara cocked her head to one side, a smirk on her face. “Anywhere?” 

**Oh fuck she’s referring to my asshole.** Arousal surged through her body. Lena’s pupils dilated. “Yes anywhere.” Kara’s hips twitched up into Lena causing her to moan. 

“You can also touch me anywhere.” 

Lena’s mind flashed back to the butt plug. “Mmmm you’d like that wouldn’t you?” 

Kara’s eyes went wide and she nodded rapidly. Lena smirked and pulled Kara’s top up, her perky boobs came into view. It was the first time Lena had seen Kara without a sports bra on. Lena lowered her head to take a nipple into her mouth, they both moaned when her lips made contact. **God she’s gorgeous.** Lena felt Kara’s nipple harden in her mouth. She gave it a final lick before swapping to the other, receiving another groan from Kara. 

Kara pushed her hips into Lena again, her erection pressing into Lena’s pussy through her shorts. 

“I don’t want to rush this or anything but I feel like I might nut soon and I really wanna be inside you again.” 

Lena felt a flood of arousal gush out of her, soaking the sleep shorts. “Fuck Kara I’m gonna ruin these shorts of yours if you keep talking like that.”

Kara’s pupils went wide, “how about we get you out of them then?” 

Lena suddenly found herself on her back, Kara was tugging the shorts down Lena’s legs. When she got them off she inspected the wet patch Lena had left. “Fuck that’s hot, I can’t wait for you to get cum on my sheets.”

Lena groaned and tried to press her legs together to relieve the pressure that was building. 

“Here let me help.” Kara’s tongue was on her again and Lena let out a loud groan. “Oh god you’re so fucking sexy Lena.”

Despite Kara’s tongue on her clit Lena’s pussy continued to burn with desire. “Kara please I need you inside me.”

Kara slipped a finger into Lena’s pussy and began to work it in and out. “No baby I need your cock in me like right now.”

Kara pulled away from Lena’s clit, “shit okay one sec!” She jumped up and grabbed some lube and a condom. 

When Lena saw the packet she shook her head. “No condom I want to feel you.” 

“But-“ Kara went to protest. 

“I’m on the pill, stop worrying and fuck me already.” 

Kara groaned. “You’re so needy for me baby.” 

Lena spread her legs wide and pulled her pussy lips apart so Kara could see her wet centre in all its glory. 

Once Kara had finished slicking up her dick she rubbed some of the remaining lube on Lena’s glistening hole. She teased Lena’s entrance, dipping her finger in ever so slightly before pulling out and circling. Lena started to get impatient. “Kara I swear to god if you don’t put that cock in me right now-“

Kara grinned at her, “you’ll what?”

“I’ll repeat the favour later when I’m about to fuck you in the ass!” Lena watched Kara’s eyes darken and saw a shiver of excitement pass through her body. 

“Well now that’s not fair.” Kara’s voice was low and thick. Kara crawled towards her, positioning her body between Lena’s legs. She bent her head down towards Lena’s and whispered in her ear. “I’m gonna have to make you pay for threatening to tease me.” 

It was Lena’s turn to shiver with excitement. The blunt head of Kara’s shaft was bumping into her clit sending pulses of pleasure throughout her body. “Please Kara.” It wasn’t in Lena’s nature to beg but this was Kara and she had never wanted to be fucked so much in her life. 

“But I’m supposed to be making you pay.” Lena could hear the smile in her voice. 

“Fuck me hard then I don’t care I just need you inside me.” 

“Oh that I absolutely can do baby.” Kara took hold of her dick with one hand and guided herself into Lena’s entrance. 

The moment she pushed forwards Lena felt a spike of pleasure and pain and she cried out, “oh fuck yes Kara!”

Kara groaned in response and pushed her thick member deeper into Lena. 

“Oh my god you’re so fucking huge!” Lena felt like she was being split open, the stretch was making her hornier and desperate to take all of Kara again. 

Kara stilled and looked at Lena with a worried expression on her face. “Am I hurting you? I can stop, you don’t have to do this.” 

Lena looked at Kara, beautiful, caring Kara. Her best friend. **Oh shit I’m in love with her.** Lena’s brain shut down. As each moment of silence passed Kara started to look more and more panicked. **Oh crap she thinks she’s hurting me.** Lena’s brain booted back up. “Hey no I’m fine, I’m more than fine, great actually!”

Kara sighed with relief. 

“Yes it does somewhat hurt but that’s because this is only the second time you’ve been inside me.” 

Kara frowned. “But I don’t want to hurt you at all.” 

“I know that darling, and if we do this often enough I’m sure I’ll get used to it to the point where it doesn’t hurt at all. But today is not that day and to be honest I’m quite enjoying the feeling of being stretched.” Lena pulled Kara down into a kiss, trying to convey that she was fine. She reached down to Kara’s thighs and tried to pull her closer, in the process Kara’s dick slipped further into Lena. She let out a low groan. 

Kara broke away from the kiss and looked down to see half of her dick now inside Lena. When she looked back to Lena there was a smirk on her face and a glint in her eye. “Oh you want more do you?” 

“Yes I want it all.” Lena managed to gasp out as Kara pushed a little further in. 

Kara smiled, “Is that so? Now what do you say?” 

A wave of desire passed over Lena, she knew exactly where this was going. **She wants me to call her daddy.** Lena wasn’t about to immediately bow down though. “I don’t know what you mean?” Lena smirked at Kara. 

Kara raised an eyebrow. “You need to ask nicely.” 

“Please can I have your dick?” 

Kara shook her head and started pulling her dick out. Lena whimpered, it was the exact opposite of what she wanted. 

“Please can I have your dick Kara?” 

Kara shook her head again and continued to slowly pull out. “Close but not quite, try again.” 

“Please can I have your dick” Lena paused and Kara raised her eyebrows. “Daddy.” The word came out as a whisper. 

Kara stopped moving, her dick barely inside Lena. “I’m sorry baby what was that? I didn’t quite hear you.”

“Please can I have your dick Daddy?” Lena had not been expecting this turn of events but she was very turned on by them. **God she really looks like such a daddy right now with all those muscles and that massive cock. She better rail me.**

“Fuck!” Kara pushed forwards into Lena’s wet heat. There was much less resistance than the first time but Lena’s pussy was still tight. 

Lena felt Kara’s balls pressed against her and moaned. “You’re all the way in Daddy.”

Kara kissed Lena deeply. “You’re such a good girl Lena, so tight on my dick.” 

Lena moaned at the praise. “Please fuck me Daddy.” 

And Kara did just that. 

She built up her pace and ploughed into Lena’s pussy, the sound of skin on skin filled the apartment and the smell of sex and sweat hung in the air. 

Lena was on cloud 9. She had no coherent thoughts as she was overwhelmed by Kara’s cock going deep inside her and her hands touching and squeezing and her mouth claiming her. 

Lena had already had 2 orgasms before Kara even got close to her first. As her peak started to build her rhythm changed to deep wild thrusts as she rutted into her, chasing her release. 

Kara was grunting and groaning and Lena was moaning and shrieking. **God I sound like a porn star, I bet her neighbours hate me right now!** Kara shifted position and Lena nearly came on the spot. “Oh fuck right there.”

Kara took hold of Lena’s hips and pounded into her. “Lena I’m so close.”

“Please don’t stop Daddy I’m gonna cum again.” Lena could feel her third orgasm building, she knew it was going to be a big one. **I’m gonna fucking squirt all over the bed.**

Kara thrust again hitting just the spot Lena needed. “Fuck Kara I’m gonna-“ Lena cried out as her juices came flooding out of her. 

Kara looked down in amazement as Lena continued to squirt on her dick as she thrust into her. “Holy shit that is so hot!” 

When Kara looked back at Lena there were tears streaming down her face. Kara stopped moving. “Oh my god Lena are you okay?” 

Lena nodded, “That was the best orgasm I’ve ever had!” A dopey smile grew on her face. “Please cum inside me.”

“Are you sure?” 

Lena nodded again. “Absolutely, I’ll feel empty if you don’t.” 

Kara looked at her with an expression Lena couldn’t quite place. **I want to have her babies.** Lena was feeling far too good to be concerned by that thought. 

Kara wrapped her arms around Lena and began to thrust once more. Lena let out a high pitched cry with every thrust, her pussy was impossibly sensitive but the need for Kara to finish inside her was too great to ignore. The wet sounds filling the room were obscene. Kara’s thrust became erratic and she began to moan loudly. 

“Lena I’m gonna cum!” 

“Cum in my pussy Daddy!”

Lena’s words pushed her over the edge and she filled Lena with more and more hot sticky cum. 

Kara finally stilled. Her full weight pressed into Lena and she was breathing hard. Kara nuzzled her head into Lena’s neck and they both slipped into a content doze. 

\---

When Lena stirred again she found Kara still nuzzled into her neck. She laughed gently which caused Kara to grumble and press further into her neck. 

“Oh you poor baby have I tired you out?” 

Kara grumbled again in response. Lena chuckled. 

“Poor Daddy, only has enough stamina for one orgasm.” 

That got Kara’s attention, she lifted her head and scowled. “Hey! I could go again!” 

“Your soft dick in my pussy says otherwise.” Lena teased. 

At the mention of her dick Kara shifted her hips causing them both to moan. “You’re so wet baby.”

“It’s probably down to all that cum you fucked into me.” Kara’s pressed her hips into Lena. 

“Fuck you feel so good.” Kara started to gently thrust into Lena. 

Lena moaned with every thrust. She was so sensitive and every movement sent a pulse of pleasure straight to her clit. She could feel Kara starting to get hard inside her and beginning to stretch her open once more. 

Kara was also moaning with every thrust and despite her member getting harder she made no effort to move any faster or thrust any deeper. 

Kara wrapped her arms around Lena and Lena wrapped her legs around Kara’s waist. Kara kept her face nuzzled in Lena’s neck, close to her ear. 

“You’re such a good girl Lena, you’re taking me so well.” 

Lena whimpered at the praise. “I’m so sensitive Daddy, it feels so good.” 

“I know baby, I’m gonna take care of you.”

Lena felt a feeling swell in her chest. **She’s making love to me. Oh my god we’re making love.** Lena couldn’t stop the tears that began to fall if she tried. 

The second Kara felt wetness on Lena’s face she pulled back and looked at her with worry all across her face. “Lena are you okay?”

Lena nodded hard, a smile breaking across her face. 

“Then why are you crying?” 

Lena reached for Kara’s face with both hands, gently caressing her cheeks with her thumbs. “They’re happy tears.” 

Kara’s worry was gone, instead replaced with a smile. “This makes you happy?”

“You make me happy.” 

“Oh.” Kara looked surprised. “You make me happy too.” 

Lena pulled her in for a kiss. That would be enough for now. 

\---

After a slow and steady but equally rewarding round 2 Kara’s stomach started to rumble. 

“As much as I would love to spend the whole day with you inside me I think it’s time we got cleaned up and something to eat darling.”

Kara grumbled but then her stomach growled again and she conceded defeat. “Fine! I’ll jump in the shower and then start making breakfast.”

Kara began to pull out of Lena slowly. Lena felt every inch drag deliciously along her walls. “Fuck Kara, how do you manage to make pulling out feel so good?”

Kara just grinned, “It’s because my cock is massive, I hit every spot even when I’m not hard.”

Lena playfully slapped her leg. “Oh shut up, you’re so cocky!” 

Kara wiggled her eyebrows, “I certainly am.”

“Oh fuck o-“ Lena cut herself off with a moan as Kara finally pulled out of her. She could feel their combined releases leaking out of her. 

Kara was staring open mouthed at Lena’s pussy. 

“What’s the matter?”

“You’re gaping and my cum is coming out, it’s like the hottest thing I’ve ever seen.” Kara couldn’t tear her eyes away. 

“Take a picture I want to see what you’ve done to me.”

Kara scrambled for her phone, quickly returning and taking a picture. After taking a photo she proudly handed the phone to Lena. 

“Oh fuck you made a right mess didn’t you!” Her vagina was still visibly open and there was white cum running out all down her ass and onto the sheets. “Send the photo to me I want a reminder of this.” She handed the phone back to Kara. 

“What the best sex of your life?” Kara was grinning like an idiot. 

Lena paused for a minute, thinking about her past encounters. Not a single one matched up to the sex she’d just had with Kara. “Actually it probably was the best sex of my life.” 

Kara’s eyes darkened, “Join me in the shower?” 

Lena raised her eyebrows. “We’ll never get any food if I do that.”

“It’ll actually be much quicker if we shower together. We’ll save water too!” 

“Oh well if we’re helping save the planet then how can I say no?” 

Kara gave her the biggest grin before promptly pulling Lena to the edge of the bed and picking her up. Lena screamed before she realised Kara was not struggling and not about to drop her. 

Lena wrapped her arms and legs around Kara. The skin on skin contact felt amazing and Lena happily let Kara carry her to the bathroom. 

Kara put Lena down on the edge of the bath and preceded to turn the shower on and gather the towels they would need. 

Lena went to use the toilet and Kara hastily turned around. “Oh sorry I totally should’ve given you some privacy!”

Lena laughed. “Kara it’s fine, you’ve just been inside me I’m not embarrassed for you to see me wee!” 

Kara stayed turned around until Lena had finished and got into the shower. Lena felt some more liquid drip down her leg. “I feel like I’m going to have your cum dripping out of me for days!”

Kara smiled sheepishly, “sorry about that!” 

“No don’t be sorry it felt great!”

The didn’t have sex again. Instead they helped wash each other and slowly kissed, mapping out each other’s bodies. Lena had had shower sex but she had never shared a shower with someone just to wash and cuddle. It felt intimate and that should’ve scared Lena but it didn’t, not with Kara. 

\---

It was a little while later when they were comfortably sat in the kitchen eating breakfast that they were finally interrupted. Alex came into the apartment unannounced looking stressed and panicked. 

“I need help!”

“Good morning to you too Alex.” Kara looked apologetically at Lena but Lena just smiled and winked at her. 

“Good morning, hi Lena.” Alex grumbled. 

“Hi Alex. Everything okay?” Lena sipped her tea, she had a feeling she knew what was coming. 

“No, well maybe, I don’t know.” Alex flopped down onto a stool. 

“What happened?” Kara glanced at Lena who tried to hide the smirk on her face as best as possible but she must have failed if the quizzical look in Kara’s face was anything to go by. 

Alex looked at Lena. “You can’t say anything to Sam.”

Lena mimed zipping her lips shut, “your secret is safe with me.” 

“What’s Sam got to do with it?” Kara frowned, looking back and forth between Lena and Alex. “Oh my god did something happen between you and Sam?!” 

“Noooo! Well yes but-“

“Alex! How could you do that to Kelly?!” Kara looked furious. 

Alex stood up, her fists clenched. “It’s not like that! I would never cheat on Kelly!”

Lena jumped up and went to Kara, she placed one hand on the small of Kara’s back and the other wrapped round one of Kara’s hands. “Darling I think we should let Alex explain before jumping to conclusions.”

Kara looked at Lena, softening the instant their eyes met. “You’re right.” She looked back at Alex, “I’m sorry.” 

Alex’s eyes flicked between Lena’s hand on Kara’s and Lena’s arm around Kara’s back. “It’s fine, I’d do the same to you.” 

Lena squoze Kara’s hand before sitting back down. 

“Right so me, Kelly and Sam were all having a great time. Great conversation, lots of laughs, lots of drinks and then we started dancing.” Alex paused and took a breath. “Kelly was grinding on me and Sam was grinding on me and then Kelly was like you guys look hot together I bet you’d look even hotter with Sam’s fingers inside you.”

Kara clapped her hands over her ears. “Oh my god! Alex this is just too much information!” 

“I’m sorry but you need the full story for context and quite frankly I don’t care because I’ve heard far too many stories about where you’ve put your-”

“Okay fine carry on!” Kara hurriedly interrupted Alex’s sentence which Lena found herself glad about. She didn’t want to hear about Kara being with other people. 

“Okay so I was somewhat drunk and I seem to remember saying something like so would you and then Kelly was dragging us to the toilets which is where we encountered you.”

Lena fought the blush that threatened to consume her face as she remembered how she had been panty-less and her thighs had been coated in her own slick. 

“Then you left and Kelly was asking if I wanted to kiss Sam and then I was kissing Sam and Kelly and they were kissing each other and then we were squished into a cubicle and my pants were down and Kelly was on her knees and Sam was kissing me and then Kelly was kissing me and I think Sam was fucking me and then I was cumming and then it was over and now I have no idea what to think.” Alex finished breathlessly. 

Kara had her face buried in her hands, “thank god that’s over!” 

Lena jumped to Kara’s rescue. “So what specifically are you confused about because it sounds like you all had a great time?” 

“I’d never thought past a monogamous relationship but I can’t stop thinking about what it would be like to be with both Kelly and Sam. And I mean that in like a polyamorous kind of way but I have no idea if that’s something Kelly would be into and if Sam would be into. Like especially with Sam I know she’s got Ruby and she has to put her first so I don’t know if it’s something that could ever be on the table.” Alex sighed, a deep frown forming on her face. “I know it literally only happened last night but I liked Sam, like I like liked her and then she moved away and I thought I had to get past that but now she’s back and Kelly is so amazing. I just want them both and not just for the sex which was fucking insane by the way for those five minutes. I was cumming in seconds!”

Kara groaned, “Alex! I thought we were done with the details!”

“Sorry! It was just so good!” 

Lena laughed at their antics. 

“You can back me up here though Luthor, you like women, aren’t they both smokin’ hot?” 

“Hey I like women too!” Kara protested. 

“Well yeah you put your dick in enough of them but you’re not about to say your sister's girlfriend is hot are you?” 

Kara spluttered. “Can you please stop telling everyone that I’ve slept with loads of people.” Kara glanced at Lena. 

“Lena’s hardly everyone Kara she’s your best friend I’m sure she’s not going to judge you for fucking loads of people!” 

“Oooookay! I think we’ve gotten very off topic here.” Kara wouldn’t meet her eyes, she looked down at her lap instead. “Alex it’s not my place to tell you about Sam’s past but what I will say is that you should ask her thoughts on polyamory because you might be surprised at the answer. And obviously you should talk to Kelly first but you already knew that.” 

Alex pursed her lips and nodded. “Thanks Lena.” She rubbed her face with her hands. “Do you think I’m crazy?” 

Lena smiled gently, “No I think you’ve got two amazing women on your hands and if you can find happiness all together I don’t see why you shouldn’t go for it.” 

Alex looked relieved. “What about you Kara?”

Kara finally looked up from her hands. “If you’re all happy then of course you should go for it. And I’ll always be here for you if things don’t work out the way you want them too.”

“So will I.” 

“Thanks guys, it really means a lot.” Alex pulled them both into hugs. “I’m gonna go talk to Kelly.”

“Let’s us know how it goes!” Kara was still avoiding looking at Lena. 

“I will!” And with the slam of a door Alex was gone. 

“Lena-“

“Kara-“

They spoke at the same time. 

Lena nodded to Kara. “You go first.” 

“What Alex said, it is true. I have slept with a lot of people.” 

Lena felt the jealousy begin to boil in her stomach. 

“I went through a patch were I slept with a different person each night for about a month or so, both girls and guys it didn’t matter as long as I was fucking my problems away.”

Lena knew she shouldn’t be jealous. She was the one who Kara was sleeping with right now. 

“Almost every sexual encounter was a disaster in some way. I was too big for anyone who tried to take me, I had people who didn’t want to fuck me in the ass, people who were way too rough. It was just a mess.” 

Kara looked away from Lena so she reached out and took hold of her hand, desperately trying to provide some comfort. 

“Alex doesn’t know about how badly it all went, she just thinks I was fucking everything in sight. I just really don’t want you to think badly of me. Yes I slept around but I did use protection and I am clean. That all happened before we met and since then there was only Mike and now you.”

Lena bristled at Mike’s name. She hated the guy and hadn’t got on with him from the start but she tolerated him for Kara and she’d never been so pleased for a relationship to end. 

“Things with Mike were often awkward when it came to sex.” Lena tensed, she didn’t think she was quite ready to hear about this. “He didn’t seem to have a problem with my dick but he never once gave me oral but I gave it to him. He occasionally would give me a hand job but most of the time I got myself off. He absolutely did not want to be fucked in the ass, which was obviously fine but he had no problem fucking me in the ass and that was a steep learning curve for him. He got a lot of stuff wrong but eventually we kind of made it work. I kinda think he was jealous of my dick though, I was quite a bit bigger than him and I think it made him feel inferior or something. And then there’s you.” 

Lena breathed a sigh of relief glad she no longer had to hear about Mike. 

“You Lena, who can just take me, all of me. You who has already expressed an interest in fucking me in the ass. You make me feel so good when we’re having sex and that’s not really something I’m used to and then on top of all that you are beautiful and amazing and so so clever and talented and you do so much good.” 

Lena had tears in her eyes, Kara was finally looking at her with such sincerity that she couldn’t help but believe every word she said. “Kara-“ Lena managed to choke out. 

“Wait I’ve got one more really important thing that I need to say.” Kara grabbed both of Lena’s hands and pulled her closer. “Lena Luthor I am so madly in love with you and I would really love it if you would let me show you just how much and then maybe one day you might love me too.” 

“Oh my god I’m already in love with you you idiot, come here.” 

Lena tugged Kara into her, their lips crashing together. The kiss was filled with a previously held back passion and Lena had never been happier. 

\---

It was a few days later and Lena had been working in CatCo all morning and she was beyond frustrated. Kara had chosen to wear a particularly tight shirt which showed off her muscular shoulders and arms. She was also wearing trousers that clung to her butt and had spent an unusually long time bent over various desks with her ass pointing straight towards Lena’s glass cage. Lena had tried her best to ignore Kara but couldn’t stop herself herself from looking and now she was acutely aware of the wetness between her legs. She looked up again and caught sight of Kara, this time she was stretching, the buttons on her shirt were strained as the fabric was pulled tight across her chest. **I can’t take anymore of this.**

“Eve!” Lena heard her assistant jump up from her desk and all but run into Lena’s office. 

“Yes Miss Luthor?” Eve squeaked, a blush rising up her neck. 

“Can you get Miss Danvers to come to my office as soon as possible please?” 

Eve nodded rapidly. “Yes Miss Luthor!” She hurried out of the office and Lena watched her make her way to Kara. Lena knew the exact moment Eve had told Kara she had requested her presence because she looked into Lena’s office and their eyes locked. A smirk spread across Kara’s face. **She knows exactly what she’s been doing.**

Lena watched Kara make her way across the office in powerful long strides. As she stepped into the office Lena squeezed her crossed legs and almost whimpered. “Close the door Kara.” She hoped she had sounded cool and sexy but from the smug look on Kara’s face it was likely she sounded as desperate as she felt. 

Kara plopped down into a chair in front of Lena’s desk, spreading her legs and bringing Lena’s thoughts to the cock hiding in her pants. “How can I help you Lena?” Her voice was low and sultry. 

Lena got straight to the point. “You have been winding me up all morning and now I need you to make me cum.” 

“Oh!” Kara raised her eyebrows in surprise. “Well that was a lot more direct than I thought you would be.” 

“Honestly Kara I’m too desperate to hide it.”

Kara grinned at Lena. “I know a place where I can help solve your problem Miss Luthor.” 

Lena couldn’t help the groan that slipped out. “Where is it?” 

“There’s a supply closet down past the toilets that no one ever uses.”

The thought of getting off with Kara in work was taking Lena to a whole new level of arousal. “We can’t both just go to the closet together, it’ll look suspicious!” 

Kara laughed. “I’ll go first then 5 minutes later you can pretend you’re going to the toilet, make sure no one is around and knock three times on the door.”

“Have you planned this out?” 

Kara blushed and ducked her head. “No I err may have done this before.” 

“Oh!” The jealousy that began to build started to drive Lena to want to do it even more than before. “Well this time is going to be even better.”

“Oh I have no doubt about that.” Kara got up from the chair. “I’ll see you later Miss Luthor.” She winked and then left. 

“Fuck.” Lena whispered as the door closed shut. 

She watched her clock, her heart was racing and her palms were sweating and her pussy was throbbing with desire. The second the clock showed 5 minutes had passed Lena rose from her desk and tried her best to casually walk to the toilets. She looked around and gladly found herself alone and so hurried further down the corridor and knocked 3 times. The door swung open and she found herself being pulled straight into Kara’s body, her scent surrounding them and making Lena feel week at the knees. 

Kara’s lips crashed into Lena’s and she found herself pushed up against some shelves as Kara expertly unbuttoned her shirt and rucked up her skirt. Lena let out a breathy moan when Kara’s mouth made contact with one of her nipples and she found herself with Kara’s hand clamped over her mouth. “Baby you need to be quiet.” Lena nodded hard, urging her to carry on. 

Kara dropped to her knees and pulled down Lena’s sopping wet underwear. “You’re so wet for me.” Lena stepped out of her underwear and Kara pocketed them. “Another pair of your ruined underwear for me to keep.” 

Lena was struck by a jolt of arousal. “Fuck.”

And then Kara’s tongue was on her clit and she had to grip hard onto a shelf just to remain standing. Lena was trembling within a minute and she crashed into an orgasm, holding Kara’s head as she rode it out. 

“Christ Lena that was so hot.” 

“Mmmm-“ The orgasm hadn’t brought Lena the release she had been searching for. “I want your dick.” Kara went wide eyed. “You don’t have to, I know we could get caught and then people would find out about you.” Lena gestured to Kara’s crotch. 

Kara shook her head, “No I want to I’m just surprised you do.” 

Lena laughed. “We literally had sex in a bathroom at your sister's party. We would’ve had sex in a random corridor if Sam hadn’t rudely interrupted. And we did oral in a changing room so of course I want you to shag me in a supply closet at work. Owning the goddamn company has to come in handy sometimes!” 

“You make a good point!” Kara quickly unzipped her pants and dropped them to the floor. 

Lena greedily eyed the pouch of Kara’s underwear. “God that is so misleading darling, little do the people know that you have a huge cock in there.” 

Kara smirked. “You want this massive cock don’t you baby?” 

Lena was too horny to play hard to get. “Yes Daddy.” 

Kara pulled down her underwear, her long thick member springing free. Lena wrapped a hand around it, slowly moving up and down. “We need to hurry baby.” Kara pulled a bottle of lube from out of nowhere and quickly lubed herself up. “I don’t know what position-“ 

Lena turned round and bent over, bracing herself against a stack of boxes. 

“Oh well yeah that’ll work.” Lena pulled her butt cheeks apart. “Oh fuck Lena. This is such a great view.” 

Lena couldn’t stand to wait anymore and grabbed Kara’s dick and lined her up with her pussy. “Please just fuck me you’ve been teasing me all day.”

Kara pressed forward and sunk her tip into Lena who clasped a hand over her mouth to stop herself from crying out. 

**She’s going to feel even bigger this way maybe this wasn’t such a good idea.** Lena braced herself against the boxes as Kara worked her way into Lena. She felt unbelievably full and was barely managing to hold herself up. Lena couldn’t even begin to describe how good it felt as her boobs bounced around from the force of Kara’s thrusts. She was holding back an orgasm, forcing her body to relax so she could take Kara for longer. 

Kara started to slam erratically into Lena’s pussy, Lena knew Kara’s orgasm was close. Lena lifted her torso and Kara wrapped her arms around her. They came one after the other, first Lena’s walls clamping and pulsing on Kara’s cock then Kara pumped out her release, an avalanche of cum spurting inside Lena’s warmth. Lena’s legs gave way but Kara’s strong arms held her up. They stayed that way breathing hard until a knock at the door caused Lena’s heart to stop. 

Nia’s voice came through the door. “Ummm Kara just to let you know there’s a team meeting in five.”

Kara cleared her throat. “Thanks Nia, I’ll be there in a minute.”

They heard her walk away before Kara swore. “Shit. I’m so sorry.” 

Lena pulled away feeling a loss as Kara’s sticky cock slipped out. Lena turned around and took hold of Kara’s face in her hands. “You did nothing wrong and she might not even know it’s me in here.” She kissed Kara to prove her point. “Now we better get cleaned up because you’ve got a meeting to go to.”

“Errrm you also have to be at the meeting.” 

“Fuck! Well we can’t show both show up at the same time.”

“I hate to say it but you look like you’ve been fucked and you are not gonna make it in time.” 

Lena looked down at herself. Her blouse was open, her boobs were hanging out her bra, she had no underwear on and her skirt was up around her waist. Lena didn’t even want to think about what her face looked like. “Shit you’re right.”

Kara pulled a bag from behind a stack of paper. “When did you put that in here?” 

Kara smiled sheepishly. “This morning.” 

“Oh so you did plan this, I knew it!” 

Kara had come prepared with spare underwear, tissues, wipes, a small towel, a brush and some makeup. Kara quickly got herself cleaned up and looking presentable and left the closet after giving Lena a quick kiss. 

Lena took twice as long and even then she didn’t look like she did when she first came into the closet. Her cheeks were flushed, her clothes were somewhat rumpled, her hair wasn’t quite as perfect and the lipstick wasn’t the same shade. **But surely no one is paying that much attention.**

\---

The second Nia clapped on eyes on Lena her eyes went wide and Lena knew they’d been caught. 

As the meeting came to a close Lena knew she had to address it. “Miss Danvers, Miss Nal could you stay a moment please.” They both nodded. 

The door closed leaving the three of them at the table, Nia looked like she might burst. 

Kara spoke first. “What’s the matter Lena?”

“She knows Kara.”

Kara looked panicked, Nia had a shit eating grin on her face. Kara turned to Nia. “What gave it away?” 

Nia squealed at the confirmation. “It was the lipstick.” 

Lena just laughed, of course someone would notice. 

“I can’t believe it! I have so many questions!”

Kara sighed. “You can ask but only if you promise not to say anything to anyone, especially not Alex.” 

Nia was bouncing in her seat. “Fine! I promise! Now I need to know everything! When did it start? How did it start? What even is this?” 

Lena answered her. “Started quite a few weeks ago now and it started with a butt dial. If you’re asking if we’re dating then I think the answer to that is yes but we’ve kinda gone about this in a really mixed up way.” 

“I am beyond excited about this. I always thought you guys would be great together! Also I can’t believe you were fucking in a closet at work that’s pretty ballsy.” 

“It sure was!” Kara dramatically winked at Lena. 

Lena playfully slapped her arm, “oh shut up!”

Nia sat back in her chair smiling. “See look you’re so cute together.” 

They both looked at Nia and then back at each other, their smiles growing impossibly larger. Life was good. 

\---

They had gone on several dates and enjoyed plenty of fantastic sex but Lena was especially excited about tonight because she was going to suggest they get they strap out and give Kara what she wanted. 

Of course they’d just got back to Lena’s apartment when both their phones had buzzed and buzzed and buzzed until they couldn’t ignore them any longer. 

Lena exasperatedly looked at her phone. 

_Sam: Holy shit Lena_  
_Sam: It’s fucking happening I need your help!_  
_Sam: Lena_  
_Sam: LENA KIERAN LUTHOR_  
_Sam: Get off Kara’s dick I need help!_

Lena scowled, **she’d be on my fucking dick if it wasn’t for you**.

_Lena: What on earth is the matter?_

_Sam: Oh thank god! It’s actually happening!_

_Lena: What’s happening?_

_Sam: Me, Alex and Kelly_

_Lena: Omg thank god she actually had the balls to speak to you both_

_Sam: Yes and now we’re actually going to try and see where it goes and we’re going on a date and I don’t know what to wear! Oh my god and I need a sitter for Ruby!_

_Lena: Samantha she is 15 she will be fine on her own for an evening_

_Sam: But what if I want to stay the night?_

_Lena: Me and Kara will sort something stop stressing and go make yourself look sexy_  
_Lena: Not that you don’t look great normally!_

_Sam: Thank you so much!_

_Lena: This is me returning the favour after what you’ve done to help me and Kara_

_Sam: You’re a star!_

_Lena: Knock em dead!_

Lena looked up at Kara who was typing furiously on her phone. “Is Alex freaking out about their date tonight?” 

“Of course she is! Was that Sam?”

“Yep! I promised we’d sort something out with Ruby.”

Kara looked up then, disappointment on her face. “Nooo I was looking forward to being fucked in the ass!” 

“You knew?!”

Kara laughed. “I’d guessed, you keep bringing it up so I was assuming it was going to be soon and since we were staying at yours were we thought Alex couldn’t disturb us I just put two and two together.” 

“Fuck! I’m so ready to rail you!” 

“Mmmm don’t tempt me otherwise I’ll have my bare ass up in the air before you know it.”

“Honestly how does your sister manage to cock block us all the fucking time?” Lena flopped down onto the couch in frustration. 

“Maybe we could see if Ruby has a friend she can go and stay with?” 

Lena looked up at Kara. “Oh my god you genius! Let me text her.” 

Kara’s phone started ringing, if laser vision was real the phone would be pulverised as Lena stared daggers at it. Kara winced. “Put her on speaker phone.”

Kara answered the call and Alex’s voice came through the speaker. She was whispering. 

“Kara?” 

“Alex why are you whispering?” 

“I don’t want Kelly to hear me panicking.” 

“Alex it’s all going to be fine, don’t put so much pressure on yourself.” 

“But what if-“

“Alex for the love of christ you are an attractive and sexy woman as is your girlfriend and Sam. Just get out there, have a chill evening, and then fuck their brains out or let them fuck yours out or both. I don’t care! Just please stop freaking out and woman up.” Lena wanted this call to be over as soon as humanly possible, she had a task at hand. 

“Hello to you too Lena!” Alex whisper shouted. 

“She’s right Alex you need to just get out there and stop thinking about things too much. I’m sure you’re all feeling the same. Now I’m hanging up so you can finish getting ready.”

“Thanks guys.”

“You’re welcome, have fun!” Kara hung up. “Does Ruby have a friend she can stay with?” 

“Yep all sorted, I forgot that now she’s a teenager she actually asks questions. Sam must have told her about us though because she already guessed that was the reason I couldn’t come over. Now that that’s sorted you best get your butt over here!” 

Kara just looked at her and smiled before racing off in the direction of the bedroom screaming “Come and get me!”

Lena found Kara laying on the bed dangling a harness in the air. “Time to get dressed!” 

Lena snatched the harness from her hand, “I thought I was in charge?”

“Oh you will be but I thought I’d make sure everything is set up and then you can just take me.” 

Lena loved this aspect of their sex life, the thoughtfulness and the care to make sure they were both okay. 

Once Lena was all set and an appropriately sized dildo had been chosen she turned her attention to Kara. She was laid back on the bed, golden hair sprawling across the pillows and an obvious hard on in her underwear. “Someone already looks excited?” 

“Oh I’m very excited.” 

Lena slowly pulled down Kara’s underwear revealing her erection and to Lena’s surprise a butt plug already nestled between her cheeks. “You’ve had this in the whole time?” 

Kara nodded. “I wanted to make sure I was ready for whatever you want to give me.” 

“Can I take it out?” 

“Please.” Kara lifted her legs up revealing her ass hole with the end of a black silicon plug sticking out. 

Lena lubed up Kara’s hole reminiscent of the first time Kara asked her to do it. Lena twisted the plug gently and Kara moaned. “I’m gonna take it out now baby.” Lena pulled gently and watched as Kara’s pucker stretched to allow the widest part of the plug to come out and the the rest quickly followed. **Jesus it’s fairly big plug how big of a dick was she expecting me to fuck her with?**

“Flip over and put your butt in the air I’m gonna eat you out.” 

Kara eagerly did as she was told. Lena surveyed the scene. In this position her huge cock dangled heavily between her legs and her glistening ass hole was in view. Lena grabbed an ass cheek in either hand and squoze. Kara groaned deeply in response. Lena dove down towards Kara’s hole, spreading her cheeks wide to allow her better access. The second Lena’s tongue made contact with Kara’s hole she cried out. 

“Fuck Lena!”

Lena licked deeply into Kara, pressing her tongue into her ass before retreating and teasing the sensitive skin. Kara’s dick remained rock hard throughout. 

When Lena felt Kara had been teased enough she squoze a big blob of lube straight onto Kara’s pulsing hole. She then gently pressed a finger into Kara who moaned loudly in response. 

“More please!”

Lena pressed another finger into Kara’s ass. There was little resistance so she added another. 

“Ohhhhhh fuck yes!” Kara groaned. 

Lena slowly moved her fingers in and out, probing deeper with ever stroke. 

“Your dick please!” 

Lena chuckled at Kara’s desperation to be filled. “Sorry darling I didn’t quite catch that.”

Kara whined. “Lena please, I need your dick.”

Lena was enjoying watching Kara fall apart the she always did. “I need you to ask nicely my love.”

Kara groaned. “Please can I have your dick Daddy?”

 **Oh.** Arousal shot straight to Lena’s clit. **She really does like to bottom too.**

Kara looked back at her then, a desperate look on her face. “Please fuck me Daddy.” 

Lena had a desire to protect her and give her everything she needed. She pulled her fingers out of Kara and put an arm under her chest to urge her upwards. With Kara’s back against her chest Lena pulled her close and whispered into her ear. “Daddy’s going to look after you don’t worry.” 

Kara practically sobbed. “Thank you.” 

Lena couldn’t hold back her response. “I’m not sure you’ll be saying that when I’ve finished with you.”

Kara pushed her ass into Lena. “Please give it to me Daddy.” 

Lena pushed her forward back onto her hands and knees. She applied a large amount of lube to the dildo and Kara’s ass. Lena pressed the tip onto Kara’s hole and gently pressed in. She watched in awe as Kara’s hole opened and tip of the dildo slipped in. 

“Fuuuuuck!”

“Are you okay?”

Kara nodded vigorously. “Yes, I’ll tell you if I’m not. Just fuck me.”

Lena raised an eyebrow. “I think you need to be more polite than that baby.”

Kara looked at Lena again, her eyes dark with desire. “Sorry Daddy. Please fuck me, I can take it.”

“Much better!” 

Lena slowly pressed into Kara, watching for any signs of discomfort but there were none. Kara moaned as inch after inch disappeared inside her. When she was all the way in Lena paused to allow Kara time to adjust but Kara whined the second she stopped moving. 

“Please Daddy!”

“Are you sure?” 

“Yes!”

“Okay baby, Daddy’s gonna fuck you now.”

Lena was never a top. Sure she could switch, and she could definitely be a power bottom, but a dominant top was never something she thought she could be. But hearing Kara call her daddy and beg to be fucked flipped a switch inside her. As she watched the dildo disappearing and reappearing from deep within Kara she started to feel it becoming an extension of her body. **Wow she’s taking my cock so well.**

“Fuck Lena you feel so good!” Kara pushed her ass back to meet Lena’s thrusting hips. 

“Oh yeah? Do you like my cock baby?”

Kara whimpered. “Yes Daddy I love your cock!” 

“Lie on your back, I want to see your face.”

Lena carefully pulled out so Kara could lie. “Shit your ass hole is just gaping open!”

“That’s because your dick is thick and you fucked me hard.” Kara flopped down on her back and spread her legs. 

Lena added extra lube to the dildo and pushed in once more. She built up a steady rhythm, watching in awe as Kara took everything she could give her. 

“Oh fuck I think I might cum!”

Lena looked down at Kara’s rock hard cock, it was leaking already and certainly looked like it might blow any second. 

“Are you gonna cum just from Daddy fucking your ass baby?”

Another moan ripped from Kara’s throat. 

Lena shifted position slightly and felt pleasure pulse through her clit. “Oh fuck!”

Kara’s eyes instantly found hers. “Are you okay?”

Lena nodded and continued to thrust hard. “It just feels really good on my clit since I changed position.”

Kara’s eyes widen, “what like you- oh fuck you feel so good- you might be able to orgasm?”

Lena could feel her orgasm starting to build. “Yeah I think so.” 

“Oh wow fuck, well keep going until you get there even if I cum first!” 

Lena fucked her harder, chasing her orgasm. They were at one with each other, both on the ride of their life. 

Kara came first. “Oh shit!” Her dick spurted a hot sticky load all over her stomach. 

Lena continued to pound into Kara’s wet and sticky ass desperate for release. 

Kara also came second. Her balls emptying a load onto a surprised Kara. 

Lena felt the familiar cliff edge not long after. “Kara I’m gonna cum!”

“Yeah baby cum in my ass!” 

Lena fell off the cliff edge and came with a cry. She slumped down onto Kara, exhausted from her efforts. 

“That was incredible Lena, I love you so much.”

“I love you too.”

\---

They’d been involved with each other for the best part of 6 months before Alex found out. 

The day before she found out had been a game night. They’d decided to host it at Lena’s this week, Kara used the excuse that there would be more people there than usual and thus they’d need more space. Whilst that was true the real reason they wanted to hold it at Lena’s was because Kara was planning on staying over. Lena had been away on a business trip for 2 weeks and she couldn’t wait for Kara to sink her cock into her pussy later that night. 

The most frustrating thing was that Alex had decided to hitch a ride with Kara so they hadn’t had any alone time at all and on top of that Lena was still wearing a tight skirt and blouse from a business meeting that ran over. Lena was certain from the glazed look in Kara’s eyes that she was getting as equally distracted as she was. Lena had been looking for a chance to sneak off with Kara but they’d been so busy with people turning up and getting food delivered that 2 hours had passed and they’d barely shared more than a hug. 

After the food Lena had excused herself to get changed into some comfier clothes. After about 15 minutes she sent Kara a text. 

_Lena: I have a serious case of wet pussy..._  
_Lena: I need some assistance_

Lena was in need of relief and hoped Kara could find a way to escape the games unnoticed. 

Lena was sat on the bed with nothing but her bra on. Her heart rate picked up when she heard what she hoped was Kara in the corridor outside her room. Kara popped her head into the room and a broad smile filled her face. When Kara came into the room she headed straight for her lips, pulling her into a deep kiss. Their lips only parted when they both needed to breathe. 

They rested their foreheads together. “Hi.”

“Hi.”

“It’s a shame you’ve got this bra on.” 

Lena hummed. “By all means take it off.” 

Kara made light work of the bra and quickly had one of Lena’s nipples in her mouth. 

Lena moaned. “God I’ve missed you.”

Kara released her nipple. “I’ve missed you too.”

“Do you think there’s time to have a quick fuck?” 

“Well I’m already hard and you’re already soaking wet and everyone else is pretty preoccupied with Mario Kart so I’d say so yeah.”

Lena groaned in anticipation before quickly undoing Kara’s pants and rubbing her dick through her underwear. “Oh you are hard, pull your pants down baby.”

Kara quickly stood up and pushed her pants down enough to free her cock. It bounced up to attention and Lena immediately put it into her mouth. 

“Oh fuck!”

Lena took as much of Kara into her mouth as possible, trying her best not to gag as Kara’s cock hit the back of her mouth. 

“Fuck Lena, I wasn’t expecting you to try and deep throat my cock.”

Lena released Kara’s cock with a pop and straddled Kara. She grabbed her cock and lined herself up. 

“Babe what about lube?”

Lena shook her head. “I’m wet enough to take you raw.”

“Jesus. Okay! Let me know if you need it.”

Lena lowered herself onto Kara. Feeling the stretch immediately. 

“You always stretch me so good Kara.” 

“I know baby, you’re doing so good.” 

Lena slowly started to ride Kara’s dick. Kara grabbed her ass with both hands and helped guide the pace. 

It wasn’t long before Lena was riding Kara hard and trying her best to keep her moans to a minimum. 

“Fuck Kara, I’m getting close.”

“Me too baby, cum on my cock.”

Lena rode up and down a few more times before her legs gave way and she collapsed onto Kara. Her pussy pulsing around her dick. 

“Shit I’m gonna blow.” 

“Inside me please.” Lena whimpered. 

Kara thrust up into Lena, her balls twitching as she released inside her. 

“Oh my god.”

Kara and Lena both froze and looked up to find James staring open mouthed at them both. 

He had a clear view of Kara’s dick buried inside Lena, with cum starting to run down the sides. 

“Dude close your eyes.” Kara grabbed the bed sheets and wrapped them around Lena’s naked body. 

“Sorry I just needed a wee and Winn’s in the other bathroom so I thought I’d use the one down the hall but your door was open a little and there was swearing so I just-“ 

“You just came into Lena’s room unannounced.” 

“Yeah I’m sorry, I know I shouldn’t have done it but at least it’s nothing I haven’t seen before.”

Lena felt Kara tense with anger, she gently stroked the back of her neck. 

“How long have you guys been sleeping together?”

Lena decided to answer him this time. “Six months James, and we’re not just fucking we’re in a relationship.”

Lena felt Kara relax slightly beneath her. 

“Oh, sorry I didn’t mean to assume.”

“Just don’t say anything to Alex we haven’t told her yet.”

“It’s been six months she’s gonna be pissed when she finds out.”

Lena grimaced. 

“Right okay I’ll leave you to finish all this.” He waved an arm in their general direction before leaving and closing the door behind him. 

“We need to tell Alex.”

Lena nodded in agreement. “Yeah we really do.”

\---

A little while after Kara and Lena had cleaned up and returned, Kelly cornered Kara in the kitchen. 

Lena watched from across the room as Kelly asked Kara a question. **Fuck she knows too.**

Kara smiled sheepishly and then her eyes went wide in panic. Her eyes found Lena across the room. **Fuck I’m going to have to help her out.**

Lena made her way across the room and sidled up next to Kara. “Everything okay?” 

Kelly turned to her and smiled. “I was just telling Kara you’re absolutely glowing, so either you’re pregnant or you’ve just had an orgasm. Both of which could have something to do with Kara.” 

Lena raised her eyebrows. **Straight in the fucking deep end.**

“She’s on the pill, she can’t be pregnant! Can you?!” Kara whisper shouted. 

“It’s not 100% effective so if you’ve ejaculated inside her without wearing a condom then yes she could be pregnant.” Kelly with the facts. 

“I do it every time and she’s not got pregnant yet, not that I’d be totally against it.” Kara smiled. 

Lena couldn’t quite comprehend what Kara had just said. Her thoughts drifted to a baby with blonde curls and piercing green eyes. **Fuck.**

“Guys?” Kelly brought them both back from their thoughts.

Lena snapped back to reality. “Sorry, how did you figure it out?”

“Kara has clearly been seeing someone for the past few months as we’ve hardly seen her and then the past two weeks we’ve seen her a total of eight times. Turns out that you’ve been on a business trip in a different country for the past two weeks. That’s too big of a coincidence in my opinion.”

Kara grimaced. “Does Alex know?”

Kelly shook her head. “I’ve only recently figured it out. How long have you been seeing each other?”

“Things have been happening for about six months.” 

Kelly raised her eyebrows. “You need to tell Alex.”

“We know.”

“Sooner rather than later.”

“I’ll tell her tomorrow.” 

“Good, it needs to come from you Kara.” Kara nodded.

\---

That’s how Lena found herself watching Kara nervously pacing in her kitchen the next morning, waiting for Alex to show up. 

“Kara it’s going to be fine.”

“She’s gonna be so mad.”

“She’ll forgive you don’t worry.”

Kara just frowned and continued pacing. 

“Hey I have a question.”

Kara looked at her. “Go on.”

“Was James part of the group who wanted nothing to do with your dick or the group who couldn’t handle the size?” 

Kara started laughing. “The ones who couldn’t handle the size!”

Lena’s eyes widened. “Oh my god he actually tried to take you up the ass?”

“Yeah he tried a couple of times but could barely get the tip in.” 

“Awww bless!”

“Hey don’t be mean you’ve not taken me in your ass either.”

Lena smirked. “Not yet I haven’t.”

Kara stopped in her tracks. “You want me to fuck your ass?”

Lena nodded. “I do. I’ve actually been training myself, especially at night whilst I was away.”

Kara visibly gulped. “What have you managed so far?”

“Actually the last night I was away I took some of the purple one.”

Kara’s jaw dropped open. “That’s the biggest one you have.”

Lena clenched her butt cheeks together and felt the plug inside her shift. She’s not sure what compelled her to put it in but she had. 

“I also have a plug in right now.” 

“Leeeena!” Kara whined. “I’m gonna be hard when Alex arrives.”

Lena looked at the clock. “We’ve got half an hour and Alex is always late. You could cum 3 times before she gets here.”

“Fuck Lena.”

“That’s exactly what you should do.”

“How do you make me so horny?” 

Lena reached out and pulled Kara towards her. She started to unbutton her pants. “Tell me if you want me to stop.”

Kara said nothing as Lena reached into her pants and pulled out her hard member. “You’re always so hard for me.”

Kara groaned in response. 

Lena quickly took Kara into her mouth, working her deeper into her throat. 

“Jesus Lena!” Kara gripped Lena’s head. A familiar flush raced through Lena’s body. Was now the best time to get fucked in the throat? No, but was that going to stop Lena from asking? Absolutely not. 

Lena released Kara’s dick with a pop. Kara looked down at Lena. “Are you okay?”

“I want you to fuck my throat.”

Lena watched Kara’s pupils dilate. 

“Are you sure?”

Lena nodded. “Yes. I’ll tap you if I need you to stop.”

“Okay, I love you.“

“I love you too.”

Lena took Kara back into her mouth, bobbing her head up and down a few times before relinquishing control to Kara. 

Kara took Lena’s head in her hands and slowly began to thrust into Lena’s mouth. 

“Fuuuck baby this feels so good!”

Kara pumped her hips faster. Lena was silent in the moment, focusing on breathing through her nose and the feeling of Kara’s huge cock pushing into her throat. 

“You’re such a good girl for me!”

Lena hummed in appreciation. 

Kara shouted in surprise as she came from the extra vibrations. 

“Shit I’m sorry!” Kara quickly pulled out as Lena tried to swallow all her cum. “Are you okay?” Kara sat down next to Lena giving her a once over to make sure she was okay. 

“That was so hot, but you better not be finished because my pussy is throbbing.”

“Are you sure you’re okay?”

Lena smiled at Kara. “I’m sure darling.”

“Good.” Kara stood up. “Now to do something I’ve been dreaming about!”

Kara scooped Lena up and carried her over to the kitchen island. She placed Lena down and pushed her back till she was lay down. 

Kara rid herself of her pants before beginning to undo Lena’s. “What have you been dreaming about?” 

Kara peeled Lena’s jeans off before pressing a kiss to Lena’s covered pussy. 

“I’ve been dreaming about eating you out on here and then pounding your pussy. This is the only place we haven’t fucked in my apartment.” Lena’s underwear was thrown and then Kara spread her legs wide. 

Lena could feel her pussy pulsing under Kara’s gaze. 

“You’re already dripping wet and swollen and this plug is just divine!” Kara gently twisted the plug sending a wave of arousal to Lena’s clit. 

“Fuuuuck!”

“I can’t wait to take this out and cum in your ass.”

Lena whined. The two sides of Kara never ceased to amaze Lena. In front of other people there wasn’t a single swear word uttered. But when it was just them Kara’s ability to talk dirty was second to none.

Lena had been so lost in her thoughts that the contact of Kara’s tongue straight to the entrance of her pussy made her moan exceptionally loudly. 

“Oh my god Kara!”

Kara slipped a finger into Lena’s pussy. 

“Fuck you’re wide today baby. You just took three fingers no problem!”

“Shit! That’s because I’m getting ready for your cock.”

“One sec baby.” Kara pulled out of Lena’s pussy and disappeared briefly to the bathroom. 

When she returned Lena lifted her head to see Kara spreading lube across her dick. 

“I get your dick already?”

Kara nodded. “My dick is throbbing it’s that excited to be inside you.”

Kara climbed up onto the kitchen island and lined up her dick with Lena’s entrance. “Do you want to keep the plug in?”

Lena’s ass cheeks clenched at the reminder of the plug nestled between them causing it to move and send a wave of arousal gushing out of her entrance. **Christ I can’t wait to feel full.** “Keep it in.”

Kara grinned at her. “Good girl.”

Lena spread her legs wider. Kara pushed her hard dick into Lena’s pussy. Lena felt the stretch but it wasn’t quite as much as usual. Kara kept pressing in. 

“Lena I’m all the way in.”

“Fuck, it didn’t hurt at all.”

Kara wrapped her arms around Lena. Lena watched the muscles in her shoulders ripple. 

“I’m going to fuck you till you squirt all over my cock.”

Lena whimpered. Her pussy clenched around Kara. She felt so full. 

Kara began to move her hips, starting faster than she usually did. The slap of skin on skin rang out through the apartment. Kara was moaning with every thrust, her balls slapping against Lena’s ass. The butt plug was moving every time Kara did, adding to the pleasure coursing through Lena’s body. 

“You’re such a good girl Lena!”

“Fuck Daddy!” Lena was scratching Kara’s back as she clung on. “Fuck my pussy Daddy!”

Kara drilled into her harder. Lena’s cries got louder and louder. 

“Daddy I’m gonna cum!” The pleasure coursing through Lena’s body reached the cliff edge and barrelled straight over. Lena felt the rush of liquid and she squirted over Kara’s cock which was still pounding into her. 

“Fuuuuuck! Take my load baby!”

Lena felt the warmth of Kara’s seed pulsing from the tip of her cock into Lena’s throbbing pussy. 

“What in the actual fuck?!” Alex bellowed. 

In the heat of the moment neither Lena or Kara had heard Kara’s door open. 

Neither had recovered enough to turn and look at the door before it slammed shut again. 

“Fuck!”

“Well that’s one way for her to find out.”

\---

A little while later after Kara and Lena had cleaned themselves up and sanitised the kitchen counter, Kara managed to convince Alex to come back round. 

There was a knock on the door. 

“You can come in!” 

Alex appeared with one hand over her eyes. “Are you sure it’s safe? Because I don’t think I could view a sight like that again without being permanently brain damaged.”

“It’s safe I promise.”

Alex gingerly uncovered her eyes and made her way to one of the seats in Kara’s living room. 

“So I’m guessing what I saw is what you were going to tell me?”

Kara nodded. 

“How long have you guys been fucking?”

Lena looked at Kara who winced before uttering. “Six months.”

“Six months?! You’ve been shagging your best friend for six months and you didn’t think to tell me?!” Alex looked mad. 

“Well it’s not quite as straight forward as that...”

“What she’s trying to say is that we weren’t sleeping together for the whole six months. There was a complicated part at the beginning that was just via text and Snapchat and then it kinda developed into more. But you were figuring out your polyamory stuff at the time so we thought we’d let you focus on that.”

Kara jumped on where Lena had stopped. “And then we were six months in and we hadn’t told you and people kept finding out except you and it became very obvious that we needed to tell you.”

“Who else knows?!”

Lena answered to save Kara from Alex’s wrath. “Sam knew first, I asked her not to tell anyone and that was before you guys started to get involved.”

Lena was having difficulty distinguishing whether Alex was hurt or angry. 

“Then Nia caught us at CatCo but no one else knew until yesterday. James also caught us which was quite awkward.”

“And Kelly cornered me last night and insisted that I tell you soon. She’d figured it out because I’d been spending so much time with you whilst Lena was away.” Kara bravely added on her encounter with Kelly. 

Kara and Lena watched as Alex tried to wrap her head around the information she had received. 

“So are you guys just fucking or have you finally got your heads out your asses and admitted you’re in love with each other?” Alex looked between the two of them. 

Kara was opening and closing her mouth like a goldfish. 

Lena was the one who responded. “We got our heads out our asses and admitted we’re in love with each other.” 

“Fucking finally! You guys were so blatantly in love with each other it was painful to watch!”

Lena looked at Kara, “How long have you been in love with me?”

Kara blushed. “Honestly I was gone for you not long after we first met.” 

Lena sat back and processed that information. Kara had been in love with her for years. **Jesus Christ how did I not notice?** “What about Mike? You met him after you met me.”

“I was still in love with you regardless of what I felt about him.” 

Lena felt a bit better about Mike, only a bit though, the guy could still go swivel. 

“Right!” Alex quickly rose from her seat. “I’m gonna head off! I never ever want to see what I saw before again and don’t hurt each other or I’ll hurt you both." Alex looked sternly between the two of them.

Once Alex had left Kara turned to Lena. “Are you okay?”

Lena nodded. “I’m just shocked that you’ve loved me for so long.”

“Hey you’re the most amazing person I know, how could I not fall in love with you?”

When Lena didn’t respond Kara cupped her face in her hands and kissed her softly. 

The kiss got deeper and deeper. Lena shifted her body and moaned as she felt the plug move. 

Lena broke away from the kiss. “I believe you were going to fuck my ass?”

Kara groaned in response. “Fuuuck yes I was.”

Lena rubbed Kara’s hardening cock through her pants. “Let’s take this to the bedroom.”

Kara scooped an unsuspecting Lena into her arms and carried her to the bedroom. 

Lena’s pussy had throbbed as they made their way to the bed. “Do you know how hot it is when you do this?”

Kara chuckled. “I may or may not know it gets you wet every time.”

Kara lowered Lena onto the bed and climbed on top of her. Lena’s hands went straight to Kara’s pants, eager to release her dick from its confines. With Kara’s pants unzipped, Lena could reach into her boxers and pull out her member. She loved feeling the weight of Kara in her hand. Lena clenched her ass cheeks and felt the thick plug inside her. A wave of impatience washed over her. 

“Kara get undressed I need this now.”

Kara must’ve been able to tell she wasn’t messing around as she nodded with wide eyes before starting to strip. 

Lena shucked off her jeans and underwear before making quick work of her shirt and bra. The air in the apartment felt cool on her suddenly exposed skin. Kara pushed up her legs to get a better view of the jewel nestled between her cheeks. 

“You look so good like this.”

“I’ll look even better with your thick cock in me.”

Kara’s dick bobbed at the praise. 

“I’m gonna take the plug out okay?”

“Yeah I’m ready.”

Lena relaxed as much as she could as Kara applied some lube and began to remove the butt plug. Lena felt her ass hole stretch as the widest part of the plug began to leave her. **Fuck this feels good.**

“Babe this plug is pretty damn big!”

“I told you I’ve been practicing. Shit this feels so good!”

“Well it looks fucking amazing too!”

Lena could feel that the largest part was out and the rest began to slip out fairly quickly. 

Kara replaced the toy with her fingers, quickly working several into her, making sure her hole was ready. “Okay baby I’m gonna lube up my dick now.”

Lena groaned. She’d been waiting for this moment for months. 

Lena felt the blunt tip of Kara’s penis on her ass hole. Kara gently pressed in, and Lena’s tighter hole started to open for her. Kara slowly and gently began to open Lena up. Lena groaned and moaned every step of the way. Her pussy becoming wetter and wetter as the stretch aroused her more and more. 

“Fuck Lena I’m in and it’s so damn tight.”

“Put more of your dick in and start fucking me then!”

Kara moved painstakingly slowly to begin with but Lena was grateful for her care and patience. 

“I can’t believe I’m fucking your ass, it feels so good!”

Lena could see the look of amazement on Kara’s face as she watched her cock disappear inside Lena. 

Lena felt good but her arousal was only being added too not satisfied. She reached a hand down to her clit and began to circle it using her own arousal as lube. 

Kara looked at Lena’s hand and slightly picked up the pace. “It won’t take me long to cum, you’re so tight.”

“Cum in my ass Kara!”

Lena was reaching her peak and Kara’s thrusts were getting more erratic signalling her orgasm was close. 

“Fuck Lena, I’m gonna shoot!”

“Cum in my ass Daddy!”

“Ohhhh fuck!” Kara collapsed onto Lena as her balls twitched and her third load of the day emptied into Lena. 

Lena managed to grind into her hand a couple of times to finish herself off. She came with Kara and her load still buried in her ass. 

They both lay there, sweaty, panting and content, wrapped up in each other. 

“Kara, I love you.”

Lena felt Kara smile against her chest. 

“I love you too Lena.”


End file.
